New Baby Please!
by vegemaru
Summary: Time passed and things happen. What about the lives of the rookie 9 and Guy's team? What new things have been born in their lives now. Their children and their own lives on an every day bases. Looks like new things are to come. Naruto/Hinata Sasuke/Sakura
1. NBP1: Why are you so reastless Naruto?

NBP1: Why are you so restless Naruto!

Naruto walked the halls of his home. No place in mind to go, no hopes in going back to sleep any time soon either. Thoughts of something important running quickly in his head, causing him to be restless. This important thing he wanted so badly was the one thing that has been playing in his mind for at least three weeks now. He walked slowly to the middle of the hall, in front of a door. His son's room. The door was cracked open so with a little pull Naruto opened the door wider. The door gave a slight screeching noise as he opened it. He looked inside. A warm smile planted on his face. Hataro was asleep in his bed, he looked rather peaceful. His mouth made a slight smile.

Naruto walked closer to Hataro's bed. When he reached it he kneeled down to were his head was level with Hataro's.

"Must be nice, being able to sleep…" Naruto sighed looking at Hataro's face.

In return Hataro gave a low sigh, as if hearing his father in his sleep.

Naruto smiled.

"That must be one hell of a dream Hataro." Naruto said to himself, even if it was out loud.

Again, Hataro gave a low sigh in his sleep.

"Must be a habit." A voice said from the door.

Naruto turned around toward the door smiling.

"Hinata." Naruto gave Hataro a kiss on his forehead, then stood up and walked over to his wife.

"I woke up and seen you weren't there, what's wrong?" Hinata asked looking up at Naruto.

"Its nothing, I just can't sleep is all, other than that I'm fine, really." Naruto smiled kissing her cheek.

"You have not been able to sleep for about four days now, are you sure you're alright Naruto?" Hinata moved out to the hall way so that Naruto could close Hataro's door.

Taking Hinata's hand, Naruto walked back to their bedroom. He sat Hinata down and then sat next to her on their bed. He looked down at the floor thinking, the back up at her. He had a question in mind to ask her and it was eating away at him.

"Hinata…." Naruto started. He stopped talking looking down again.

"Yes Naruto-kun, what's the matter?" She asked.

Naruto looked up and smiled.

"Can we….can we have another baby?" Naruto asked still smiling.

Hinata was quiet and eyes wide.

"Really?!" Hinata was baffled by his question.

Naruto nodded happily.

"I've been wanting another one for some time now; I just did not know if you did, the question has been on my mind for the past two months. That's why I can't sleep." Naruto told her holding her hands in his.

Hinata smiled big.

"Of course we can Naruto!" Hinata hugged Naruto tightly.

Naruto smiled wildly as he hugged her back.

Hinata then thought.

"What about Hataro?" Hinata pulled away from Naruto slightly to look into his face.

"I bet he'll love a new sibling. Being the only child is so lonely and boring. There's no one to play with and have fun. He can teach the new child everything he knows. He'll love them Hinata, I'm sure of it!" Naruto reassured her.

Hinata thought about it and after hearing Naruto's words she smiled.

"Alright Naruto-kun, Hataro will love the idea!"

Naruto grew very excited.

"But, let's not tell him until we know we're having one. We don't want to get his hopes up too early," Hinata told him.

"….Oh all right…" Naruto sighed heavily.

"Good we agree then!" Hinata kissed Naruto then got up from her spot on the bed then walked to the bathroom.

Naruto claimed back into his spot in bed and laid his head down on his pillow heavily sighing in relief.

"Now that's out of the way, maybe I can sleep again." Naruto looked up at the ceiling.

"Let's hope so, you've been so restless." Hinata walked out from the bathroom chuckling.

She got into bed next to Naruto. She turned to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Night Naruto-kun!" Hinata happily smiled at him.

"……." Naruto just looked at her.

"Don't worry, I promise we'll work on the new baby tomorrow Naruto!" Hinata chuckled again.

He simply smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around her.

"We better; I'm holding that to you." Naruto closed his eyes lightly trying to return to sleep.

Hinata kissed his cheek and smiled. She closed her eyes as well, falling asleep in her beloved arms.

JUST SOME INFO

This is a new Naruto/Hinata and Sasuke/Sakura story. It will have some new characters of mine and I really hope you all look forward to it! Hataro and Sakare are in here too. I'm going to make this story about …..Well more than ten chapters long so look out for that everyone!! I would like you all to feel free to review this story, and I'm sorry this chapter is so short, the others will be longer.

But other than that, this is vegemaru, over and out!!!!


	2. NBP2: Why am I an only Child?

NBP2: Why am I the only Child?

Much to Naruto's satisfaction, he was able to sleep last night. He woke up in the early morning with a smile freely on his face. He stretched and yawned cracking his back as he twisted his body to the right and left.

"Ah, much better!" Naruto looked down at his bed, Hinata wasn't there.

That's when the smell of breakfast rowed to Naruto's nose. He sighed and got up from his spot on the bed. He made his way to the bathroom that was in his and Hinata's room. He hopped in the shower for a nice little shower. To him, the hot water hitting his shoulders felt good on his muscles. After some time in the shower Naruto desisted it was time to get out. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked over to the sink. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. After he was done he looked at himself in the mirror and gave his famous smile and a thumbs up. He finished his work in the bathroom and walked back into his bedroom.

He walked over to his closet and looked at his many choices of wardrobe. After debating on which shirt to ware between a blue one or black one, he just gave up and put on a red on instead. He put on some boxers and a pair of black pants; he put a pair of socks on and was finally finished. He made his way to the top of the stairs. He walked down to the kitchen and was greeted by a pleasant smell.

"Wow it smells really good down here." Naruto stood in the kitchen doorway smiling.

Hinata turned around; she was not startled he did that every morning.

"Morning, Naruto!" Hinata walked over to him.

They shared a hug and were enjoying it until a voice was heard.

"Can I get a hug too daddy?" Hataro asked standing in front of them.

He woke up long before Naruto and was helping Hinata cook.

Naruto gave him a large warm smile and kneeled down to his level.

"Of course you can buddy!" Naruto hugged him tightly in his arms.

Hataro laughed hugging Naruto back.

"Good morning Daddy!" Hataro cheered, just like every morning.

"Morning, Hataro." Naruto gave him a tight hug before letting him go.

Hinata had already walked back over to the stove while those two were talking.

"Breakfast is ready!" She called to them as she made three plates full of food. Even little Hataro has a black hole for a stomach just like Naruto does.

Naruto helped her, putting the food on the table. Hataro grabbed his favorite drink out of the refrigerator, orange juice.

Now they all sat at the table enjoying their meal and conversation between each other. Hataro wanted to talk about this dream.

"Mommy, Daddy, I had a dream last night!" Hataro said getting his parents attention.

"What was it about sweets?" Hinata asked showing him that they were listening to him. Hinata always calls Hataro "sweets" it makes him feel like he's number one.

"I had a dream that I hade a little sister. We were in a pretty flower field picking flowers for mommy! We got her yellow ones, pink ones, purple ones, blue ones, and red ones! We even got one of daddy too, a big yellow and orange sunflower. It was the best one for daddy out of all of them! We were playing and laughing together. We were playing tag in the flowers and we were hiding in them too. It was fun! Or it was fun until I woke up this morning. I remembered I had no sister it was just a dream, but it was still fun!" Hataro told them smiling.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I ask something?" Hataro asked making them look back at him.

"Yes, what is it Hataro?" Naruto answered his call.

"Why am I the only child?" Hataro asked innocently looking up at his parents.

"Uh…."Naruto stumbled over his words.

"We never got around to making you any siblings…I mean…ummm." Naruto was at lost for words.

Hinata just looked at the both of them with no facial expression.

"Hinata! Say something to him!" Naruto looked at her helpless. This was just one of those questions he wished no child ever asked.

"Well then can I have a little sister? I really want one!" Hataro asked again.

The two adults looked at him.

"That we can do…" Naruto gave Hinata a look that only she would understand.

"Oh really!" Hataro asked surprised but happy to hear that.

"Yes Hataro, your father and I can work on that okay?" Hinata looked at him smiling.

Hataro could only smile.

"YAY! A little sister!" He cheered in his set.

Naruto smiled. He was glad Hataro had the same ideal as him. Hataro would be great older brother.

Breakfast continued on from there. Hataro excitedly eat his food and when he was finished he ran up stairs to get ready to go to school. He grabbed everything he needed for the day and ran down stairs. To meet up with is father standing at the front door waiting for him.

"You ready Hataro?" Naruto asked looking down at him.

"Yep let's go!" Hataro said excitedly.

Hinata walked to the door.

"You two are just going to leave before saying goodbye?" Hinata teased.

"Of course not Hinata-chan." Naruto walked toward her, his arms open wide in a hug.

Hataro did the same. Hinata gave each of her boys a kiss. Naruto on the lips and Hataro on the cheek.

They walked out of the house and started to walk off toward Hataro's school.

"I love you!" Hinata called to them.

"We love you too." They waved back to her smiling.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Streets of Konoha-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Naruto held onto Hataro's hand as they walked to his school.

They waved and smiled to people who passed them as they went. They were greeted with "Hello Hokage-sama, nice day huh?" and "Hi there Hataro-sama and Hokage-sama, nice to see you this morning!"

The whether was warm with a slight breeze that make the leaves on the trees sway in every direction. Birds were singing, which was to Hataro enjoyment. The people seemed pretty joyful this morning too.

Everything was alright in the village of Konoha, and that was just one thing that made Naruto's day.

Naruto could tell, today was going to be a good day!

After some time they arrived at Hataro's school. Children of young ages were running around everywhere, but it was like that every morning. Hataro looked around to see if any of his friends have arrived.

"There's Sakare, Hataro." Naruto pointed him to the direction of his friend.

Hataro waved to him to come over. Without hesitation, Sakare did just that, he ran over to them.

"Morning Hataro, morning Uncle Naruto!" Sakare stood in front of them smiling.

"Moring Sakare." Naruto replied smiling down at the young boy.

"Uncle Naruto, Hataro, Sakare morning!" They heard two voices call to them.

They turned around and were greeted by two other young boys. Noato Hyuga and Shichirou Nara.

"Hi!" Hataro and Sakare greeted them waving.

"Morning boys." Naruto gave them a smile.

Noato stood next to Hataro and asked him something.

"Have you seen Ryouta and Reyoha yet? He asked his cousin.

"Sorry but no, I just got here." Hataro turned to Him.

Naruto looked behind him.

"Here they come."

The two boys were running toward them at top speed.

"Uncle Naruto!" They shouted as they ran and jumped, landing on Naruto roughly, making Naruto fall to the ground.

"Hi Uncle Naruto!" The boys cheered as They Helped Naruto up from the ground.

Naruto ruffled their hair and chuckled.

"You two got me hard today!" Naruto laughed.

The other boys just watched the three.

"How can he even laugh after that?!" Shichirou rhetorically asked out loud.

"…….." There was no reply from the other boys.

Naruto looked down at his watch.

-_Ah! It's already 8:05! Sasuke is going to kill me! AGAIN!-_Naruto panicked in his head.

"Well boys, Uncle Naruto has to get to his office before time runs out, so I'll see you all later!" Naruto gave Hataro a quick kiss to the forehead and ran off waving goodbye to them.

All the boys stood there clueless, looking at each other.

"What was that about?" Ryouta asked looking at Hataro.

Sakare and Hataro simply smiled.

"Let's just say Daddy's going to be mad…" Sakare and Hataro started to laugh walking to their class room.

The other boys caught on laughing as well, following the other two to the classroom.

JUST SOME INFO

Oh snap! This was hella long compared to the first chapter.

Ryouta and Reyoha are Rock lee's sons, they are twins. His wife's name is Rayako lee. She is my character, she is not from any anime and she is mine! Noato is Neji's and Tenten's son and Shichirou is Shikamaru's and Tamari's son. All the Boys are mine.

All the boys are 7 other than the twins and Noato they are 8.

Next up, chapter 3!

So, this is Vegemaru over and out!!!


	3. NBP3: You’re more of a pain than a girl…

NBP3: You're more of a pain than a girl…

Now in the classroom the boys headed to their seats. Hataro and Sakare shared a table in the middle of the room. To the left of them sat Shichirou and Noato, and to the right sat Ryouta and Reyoha. They all continued to talk august themselves.

"What do you think is in the lessen plan today guys?" Reyoha asked leaning over to Hataro's and Sakare's table.

Shichirou sighed heavily.

"Maybe Herojishi-san will give us another boring lessen on how to be a proper ninja; I'm really getting sick of this place…"

"Heh, I'm really getting sick of him! Just 'cause we're the smartest kids in the class he never picks on us, he only favors the slow ones!" Noato sounded angry.

"Noato, the others need a chance too, we can't take all the learning from the other people." Hataro looked at him ready to laugh at his cousin's anger.

"Says you…"Noato pouted.

"Let's just hope he changes it up a little, school is spots' to be exciting not a snooze fest!" Sakare looked over at Shichirou.

Shichirou nodded in agreement.

"How troublesome…." The classroom door slides open quickly. The small group of boys turned their attention to the door. A girl walks in, a smile on her face; she looks around the classroom until she spots the people she's looking for. Her already bright smile got even brighter as she walked over to them.

"Here come Miss smiles a lot…" Noato sighed looking at her as she walked over to them.

"Oh Noato, she's just full of joy, today is another day filled with sunlight and life, why not smile about it?" Ryouta smiled brightly.

"You would say that, Ryouta!" Sakare and Hataro laughed at their friend's words, the others chuckled along with them.

"What did I-"Ryouta was cut short by a cheerful voice.

"Good morning Hataro! Good morning guys!" The voice was loud but not annoying, more like just happy and cheerful.

Hataro gave her a greeting smile and the others just looked at her.

"Good morning Chie." Hataro was the most joyful other than the twins.

Chie could only smile wildly at Hataro. He gave her a strange look, she was not talking she just stood there, frozen smiling like there was no tomorrow at Hataro.

"Chie, what's the matter?" Hataro asked as he looked right into her face very closely.

She was gazing contently at Hataro, but after hearing his voice call to her she snapped out of it.

"H-huh?"She shook her head coming back to reality.

"You zoned out on us again, I thought I lost you." Hataro told her.

Chie blushed a light red.

-I zoned out in front of Hataro again, this happens every day! I just wish it would stop! I must seem like another one of his fan girls, and that is something I don't want to look like to him!- Chie shouted in her mind, angry at herself for acting that way in front of Hataro.

"Chie are you alright?" Hataro asked her once again.

"Course I am Hataro, there's nothing wrong!" Chie grow slightly redder from Hataro's concern.

The other boys were snickering in the background at Chie's latest embarrassment. She went from embarrass to angry in a matter of seconds. She looked past Hataro and gave the other boys a look of fire and rage. The snickering quickly stopped and she nodded her head satisfied with their silence.

Chie looked back up at Hataro smiling the same as before, wildly as ever.

"Hataro-kun, I was wondering if you and I could have a one on one training match sometime, I-if you're free anytime that is."

Hataro looked at her and smiled.

"Sure Chie, anytime you like!" Hataro gave her the famous Uzimaki smile that made almost all the girls in his class and even the whole academy fall for him.

Chie's face was nothing but a smile. She was filled with excitement and joy and her face showed it! She was mentally jumping for joy and physically shaking from happiness.

-Hataro said yes! - She chanted over and over in her head.

"S-so would tomorrow after school around 3:30 sound alright with you?" She asked.

"That sounds great Chie!" Hataro gave her a happy smile.

"It's just too bad that he won't be able to make it. He'll be with me having too much fun to be hanging out with you lashes!" An annoying voice rang through the group's ears and everyone gave a look of carelessness.

"What was that pig noise, I don't think I heard you right!" Chie turned around to face the one person she disliked the most, Hiroko Hanamora.

"Here comes drama!" Shichirou sighed heavily, the other boys could only sigh and nod their heads in agreement with him.

"You heard me lashes, Hataro-kun is not interested in flirting with you, he rather lick the dirt off of every ninja's shoes in the village!" Hiroko snorted.

Hataro looked disgusted.

"I would not, maybe you would and if so you're gross!"

The other boys just made random chuckles.

"You see, Hataro said you're gross, so get lost." Chie gave Hiroko an evil grin.

"Shut up! Tell her to keep her trap shut Hataro-kun!" Hiroko looked at Hataro asking for help as she flashed her eye lashes at him.

His face showed even more disgust.

"…..nasty."Sakare whispered to Hataro. Hataro could only nod in agreement.

"Chie, Hiroko, let's not fight over me, It is so nerve racking…" Hataro told the two fighting girls.

The girls continued to fight and bicker.

Hiroko was not Hataro only fan girl, she was just the dumbest. All the other girls know that if Chie is anywhere around Hataro, it is best to leave them alone. Chie has a quick temper and mouth and is not hesitant on using it, no matter who you are. The other girls just wait until she is out of the area to get their hands on the school hottie. But no matter how much any of them try, Hataro just sees them as another annoying girl. To Hataro all his fan girls talk too much, ask too many questions, try to hold his hand, kiss his cheeks, their laughs are the worst thing he has ever heard, and most of them he thinks no guy would ever like. Don't get him wrong, none of them are ugly, it's just that their personalities are all the same, plan and loud. But being the kindhearted boy he is, he could and would never tell any of them that. Except Hiroko, she was another story, and just like Hataro his friends have some fan girls of their own that they wish they could get rid of.

The only girl that Hataro would even like talking to is Chie Akimichi.

She was not like the other girls he knew. She was intelligent for a 7 year old, she had light hazel eyes that reminded him of coco, and her hair was a darker blond than his it was more like the color of beach sand. Her smile was always filled with light and joy that never faded and Hataro loved that the most.

But even thou she was all those things to him, he never understood why. For now, to him she was another one of his close friends.

The girls fought on only to be stopped by the sound of the room door sliding open quickly.

"Alright children, it's time to start class!" The teacher walked into the classroom giving each child a smile as he walked to the front.

"Oh great, now the day really starts…" Noato looked over at his friends. They all just chuckled.

"Hiroko, pleases return to your seat!" Herojishi told her while taking out his items for the day. Hiroko gave Chie one last glare before leaving.

"You too Chie." Herojishi told her still gathering all his needed things.

"Yes sir…" Chie growled walking over to her seat right behind Hiroko.

They gave each other one last glare before their teacher started talking.

"Alright class lets get started!" He cheered to his students.

The day now begins and it looks rather plan for young Hataro and his friends.

JUST SOME INFO

Chie is the daughter of Choji and Ino. Hiroko Hanamora is another one of my characters, she belongs to me and so does Chie. Next chapter is more of Naruto and the other Rookie 9 and team Gai, so look out for that! Please review and enjoy!

This is vegemaru over and out!!!


	4. NBP4: You sound like a annoying little

-NBP4: You sound like a annoying little bee…….

Naruto sat in his office at his desk. He sighed as he looked out of his office window.

"I'm glad I made it on time and not a second to spare!" Naruto said as he turned around to face the papers on his desk.

"Now if only this paperwork would go away faster…." Naruto smiled at a clever thought and put his hands together, getting ready to use a Justu.

"Don't think about it Naruto, you're going to do your work the right way!" A man's strong voice was heard from the door.

Naruto gave a slight smirk of defeat.

"Who said I was even going to use that Justu Sasuke?" Naruto looked at him from his desk.

"I know you too well Naruto, you can't play me." Sasuke walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He then walked to the front of Naruto's desk.

"Shows what you know…." Naruto said lowly but Sasuke could still hear him.

"Anyways, I'm here now so let's get to work." Sasuke looked down at the papers on Naruto's desk and sighed.

"Have you even started?" Sasuke asked looking at the papers.

Naruto just nodded and pointed to a large stack of papers that were placed neatly on the floor next to his desk.

Sasuke nodded satisfied with his work then looked at the other papers again.

"So if you already did all that then where did all of those papers come from? Are they leftovers from yesterday?" Sasuke lifted some of the paperwork up to his face to read the date on them.

"No, when I came in this morning I guess I had some paperwork form early this morning, around 2:00-3:00." Naruto sighed heavily.

"Well that's not our fault, and who the hell is here at 2:00 in the morning?" Sasuke asked looking at the date of arrival on the papers and sure enough they were form earlier that morning.

"Hell if I know…" Naruto started to sign papers again as Sasuke continued to look at the info on the papers in his hands.

"That's crazy…..well, no matter, its here now." Sasuke put the papers back on Naruto's desk.

"I'm going to submit these papers to their files, I'll be back shortly." Sasuke said as he lifted the neat stack of papers into his hands.

Naruto never made eye contact with Sasuke he just gave him a nod of his head as he continued to work.

Sasuke walked in the halls heading to the submitting room. There he would be able to put the papers in the correct sending folders. He entered the room and quickly got to work. He finished in no time and made his way back to Naruto's office.

Sasuke was not Naruto's assistant. He was the caption of an ANBU team called K.E.A.T. Or in other words "Konoha's Elite ANBU Team" They are the best in the fire nation. He just comes to the tower on his days off to help Naruto out. He's just being a good friend. Really to Sasuke he don't mind helping out, it gives him something to do when the feels he has too much free time. He could just stay home and train but he would need to do something after that to simulate his mind and Sakare is at school and Sakura is at work. What is he to do? So he just comes here and helps Naruto.

Sasuke returns to see yet three more neat piles of finished papers next to Naruto's desk.

"Did you cheat…?" Sasuke sighed as he walked over to Naruto's desk pointing to the paper piles.

Naruto just gave him an irritated look.

"You caught me once and you think I'm going to go down that rode again?" Naruto folded his arms across his chest.

"So…..you're saying no?" Sasuke picked up two of the piles of paper.

"Right!" Naruto then returned to working on signing papers. Sasuke just sighed and walked out of the room with the papers in his hands.

Sasuke was putting the papers in their sending files and gave a heavy sigh.

"Naruto's just trying to run me crazy and at the pace we're going, hopefully we can get out of here earlier than usual…." Sasuke finished his work in the submitting room and went back to the office only to be greeted by another two stacks of finished paperwork.

"He is defiantly cheating…. Or I'm a little slow today." Sasuke sighed lowly with annoyance.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_At the Young Student's Academy-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Class was slowly flying by for everyone there besides the teacher. Luckily the teachings were slightly different than usual and that was rather satisfying for all the students.

Hataro would look up from his work every now and then just to try to keep his mind focus and every time he did there was always some girl looking his way. He just wanted to hide his face just so that none of them would even think about looking at him. He would just give them a blank look and quickly get back to work before their teacher caught him doing as he called Goofing off or messing around. None of the children ever understood how looking up for a mere second even counted as messing around, to them it was just plan stupid and unneeded.

"How much longer before lunch…." Hataro whispered over to Sakare who was listening to the teacher's speech about the proper maneuvers to avoid defeat in battle.

"Two hours from now so stop asking me that….!" Sakare sighed as he listened on to the teacher.

"You're quick to annoy…" Hataro pouted and looked forward.

Sakare never responded to Hataro's words he only smirked. They stayed quiet for the rest of class period. Hataro would still look around only to be met with the eyes of his teachers or some girl in his class.

Two hours passed and lunch time finally rolled around. Hataro and Sakare sat under their favorite tree that was in a shaded part of the school yard. The two of them always sat together at this time and every now and then some of their other friends would come over to join them. Hataro ate his lunch filled with meat buns and rice balls. Sakare had his favorite meal today, Okonomiyaki and some slices of tomatoes.

"Hataro, have you told them yet….?" Sakare asked his friend between mouthfuls of food.

"You mean that dream?" Hataro bit into one of his meat buns.

"Yeah…..have you said anything?" Sakare picked up a slice of his tomato and placed the whole thing in his mouth.

"This morning, daddy said yes!" Hataro answered after finishing chewing the food he had already in his mouth.

"It's about time, why did you wait so long to ask them anyways, it would have not made any difference if you would have said something sooner you know." Sakare looked over at Hataro with a questioning face.

"Just like you said, it would have not made any difference, and besides that's not the easiest thing to ask about." Hataro answered defending himself from Sakare's last question.

"No matter, at least you finally said something!" Sakare gave Hataro a glad smile.

They continued to chat and eat like that, not paying any attention to the people or things around them or even in front of them.

"Hi Hataro-kun and Sakare-kun, what are you talking about, can I join?" A earsplitting voice rang in front of them.

Both boys quickly went silent and only were filled with high annoyance.

They looked up to the carrier of the buzzing voice only to be meet with a large overwhelming smile and light hazel eyes.

"Sorry Yuuna, but this is not something you would be interested in…"Hataro told her as kindly as he could without hurting her feelings.

"Yeah, it's really boring." Sakare chimed in.

Yuuna roes an eyebrow at them questionly.

"If it's so boring then why are you two still talking about it?" She asked them not accepting their last answer.

Yuuna Achio is just one more girl fighting to win a spot in each of the boy's hearts. She asks too many questions and never knows when to stop. Her voice is annoying to most like a bee buzzing freely in your ear and no matter how many times you swat at it, it always comes back to annoy you, just like Yuuna. She is not one to fight with her hands but more with her mouth like Chie except she never wins and everything that comes out of her mouth sounds like whining. She is over spoiled by her parent and thus, she thinks she can have everything and anything, even Hataro and Sakare. That makes them push away from her even more, but she never sees it, she's too stuck in her own world.

"Yuuna, its nothing you need to worry about." Hataro gave her a gentle smile but it was quickly removed from his face by Yuuna's next question.

"But I have to worry about it, what ever happens to you two I must know it first before anyone, it's the law!"Yuuna started to whine and Sakare started to get irritated.

"Were ever that law is I would really like to see it, but until then please leave!" Sakare was not as kind as Hataro was and Yuuna still pressed on the matter.

"Sakare-kun are you getting mad, is something wrong, do you need my help but is too shy to ask?" Yuuna said this and only left Hataro and Sakare in a speechless state.

"N-never! Just leave us alone!" Sakare's voice was getting louder with every sentence he spoke to her.

"Yuuna, is there anything else that you can entertain your time with, it is lunch why don't you go play or read or something." Hataro was still holding a gentle smile toward her even thou he was losing his cool with her.

"No one here knows how to play any other games besides the ones form around the village so I get bored with them quickly, their all too stupid to even tell a joke too without having to explain the whole thing one by one, it's a waste of time don't you agree?" Yuuna sounded too cocky to the boys and that only mad them more irritated with her.

"You're the only stupid one here Yuuna, so why don't you shut your trap already and see the light?!" Chie stood behind her with a look of anger and annoyance.

"And leave Hataro-kun and Sakare alone!" She demanded as she stepped closer to the group.

Yuuna looked at her with a sly smirk and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not stupid blonde, you are so why don't you just shut up and leave?!" Yuuna shouted at her angrily only to receive a smirk from Chie.

"You first…." Chie taunted.

JUST SOME INFO

This is a longer chapter so that's good….

A Okonomiyaki is a popular pan fried food that consists of batter and cabbage. Selected toppings and ingredients are added which can vary greatly (anything from meat and seafood to wasabi and cheese).

Yuuna Achio is my character and mines only. And yes, I too don't like her one bit, she is annoying and spoiled……

So, wait and see the little fight between Chie and Yuuna, who will win and which one will be running away crying, you'll have to wait and see!!!

Other than that, this is vegemaru over and out


	5. NBP5: Oh, it’s Yuuna and her mouth!

-NBP5: Oh, it's Yuuna and her mouth!

Yuuna looked at Chie angrily. She gave her a cold stare only to have an icier glare gave back to her.

"Stop coming in to places where you aren't wanted Chie!" Yuuna's glare hardened.

"You're one to talk! It's clear that Hataro and Sakare are tired of your loud over used mouth!" Chie shot back at her.

"No their not, they never said that!" Yuuna balled up her fist as she yelled at Chie.

Chie just smirked.

"They don't have too, just look at their faces, their dying for you to shut up!" Chie pointed over to the boys.

"Chie don't say-"Hataro was cut off by Sakare's voice.

"Shhhhh, I want to see where this goes…." Sakare made a jester of putting one finger over the center of his lips.

Hataro just looked at him with a face of disbelief.

"Are you serious……Chie is going to kill her Sakare and you want me to be quiet about this, what if Yuuna gets her feelings hurt, then what!?" Hataro looked at Sakare wanting his answer.

Sakare just looked at him with a blank face and answered.

"And I care why…?" He could care less about Yuuna and her over sensitive feeling. He tries to be nice and what does she do, she takes this as a sigh of him liking her and is always all over him. Sakare just thinks it's gross.

"SAKARE!" Hataro looked at Sakare still in slight disbelief.

Sakare stopped paying attention to Hataro and looked at the two girls in front of him verbally fighting.

Hataro sighed in defeat and looked at the girls.

"Insensitive Uchiha……" Hataro growled lowly to himself but Sakare could still hear him.

"Warmhearted Uzumaki…." Sakare responded back a little louder so Hataro could hear him.

With that they both stayed quiet.

"Chie just go away your not needed here!" Yuuna stomped her foot roughly on the ground making Chie smirk.

"Are you getting angry with me or do you finally see that you're annoying?" Chie asked her smirking evilly.

"Stop talking to me! I was with them first so go away!" Yuuna shouted.

Chie never answered her; she just walked over to her.

"What now Chie?!" Yuuna stood her ground as Chie slowly stepped over to her.

Chie stooped about 7 feet in front of her. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave Yuuna a blank stair.

"What ar-" Yuuna stopped in midsentence.

"Its does not matter if you where here, I was here, or if any other person was here first, you need to give others space. You are always following Hataro and Sakare around like you are their trained dog! You are always asking them questions of no importance and always getting in their personal space. But I do realize that it's just not you, it is other girls here that don't know what it means to give a person 5 feet! That does not matter because you, Yuuna are the most annoying girl I have ever met!" Chie ranted looking strait at Yuuna as she spoke.

Yuuna looked shocked, shocked that someone seen her in that form of light. She and Chie never liked each other and she knew Chie found her as "annoying" but it was the way she said it that made Yuuna stay quiet and frozen.

"Yuuna….." Hataro looked at Yuuna's frozen face. He felt like crap now even thou everything Chie said was more than the truth, it was reality really.

"Chie, there is no need to say anymore, Yuuna gets the point…." Hataro spoke up and turned his head toward Chie.

"Are you sure….she is just going to come and bother you again later…." Chie looked at Hataro then at Sakare.

"You know, Chie might be right, she does always just come back to bother us." Sakare of course agreed with Chie. He has had more than enough of Yuuna.

"Yes I am, so keep quiet about this matter." Hataro walked over to Yuuna.

"Yuuna…..are you alright?" Hataro asked her as he stood in front of her.

She looked up at him.

-Why is he talking to me….? - Yuuna asked herself. Hataro even looking at her was very rare.

"I am now." Yuuna smiled at him. Hataro was too kind hearted of a person to not give her one back, so he simply gave her a small smile.

Chie and Sakare both made a face. Chie's face showed anger and Sakare's show that he was grossed out.

"Don't mind them Yuuna…." Hataro knew without looking at his friends that they were making faces at them.

Yuuna smiled at him.

"Hataro-kun…….why are you talking to me…? Is what Chie says true….am I really that annoying to you?" Yuuna asked looking into his eyes.

"Because, I know your feelings might be hurt because of Chie's words. It does not matter how bothersome you might think I find you, just stay you…..Yuuna." He told her.

"It matters to me…." Chie and Sakare both said in union.

Hataro quickly gave them a glare telling them to quit talking. Sakare turned his head away from Hataro while Chie sighed heavily.

"So Yuuna, are you alright?" Hataro returned his attention to Yuuna again.

Hataro felt slightly confused why he was going out of his way to make sure Yuuna was alright. He could hardly stand her and here he was trying to comfort her. He found this to be rather unpleasing and unexpected, even for a person like himself, Kind and warmhearted. He knew Sakare would not let him live this down and he had to be sure he was mentality ready for his future taunting Sakare was more or less going to give to him later. He was just going to have to cope with his fate for now. Now he needed to try and understand why he was in front of one of the most tiresome and bothersome girls, no, human he has ever met.

"Well, I was hurt, but now that you're here, I no longer feel bad!" Yuuna gave him another large smile.

-There she goes again…..leave me out of your "feeling better" tricks, please!- Hataro was starting to feel reluctant for trying to talk to her.

None the less, no matter how much he hated it he gave her a smile, a fake one at that.

"I'm glad to hear that Yuuna." Hataro kept that same faults smile, dull and simple.

Yuuna never sensed the faultiness behind his smile, she was just overjoyed he cared about her, or so she toughed he did.

"Look at his face, he hates it!" Sakare was about ready to start a long period of laughing fits but held them back.

"I was hoping so, Hataro-kun is kind but that does not mean he likes every one…." Chie gave a close look at Hataro's face and indeed he did look like he wanted to be near Yuuna much to Chie's pleaser.

"I think it's about time we return to class, the bell is going to ring soon and I have no intension on being late!" Sakare walked past Hataro and Yuuna. Chie was not far behind him.

"Shall we be leaving now, Hataro-Kun?" Yuuna asked quickly grabbed hold of Hataro's arm and linking it with hers.

Chie looked back at her and her face went pale.

-She is just trying to get to me, that's all! Keep cool Chie! - Chie stopped walking and waited for Hataro and Yuuna to walk past her.

"Hataro how about you sit with me when we get inside?" Yuuna asked or more like demanded Hataro.

"Uuh…well…." Hataro stuttered trying to find a way to get out of having to sit by Yuuna for the rest of the day.

"Yuuna, Hataro has to sit next to Sakare or he'll get in trouble for being out of his seat." Chie cut in, not wanting to have her Hataro-kun sitting by another girl that was not her nor did she want him to have to deal with Yuuna's constant talking.

"I was asking Hataro-kun, Chie, not you! But I guess your right; I would not want to get you in trouble Hataro-kun." Yuuna gave him a large smile.

Chie and Hataro quickly gave a small wink to each other.

Hataro will need to remember to thank Chie later on.

"Come on Hataro-kun, at least let me walk you to class!" Yuuna did not give him time to protest and quickly began to drag Hataro while she walked.

That pissed both Hataro and Chie off.

"LET HIM GO!" Chie shouted as she ran after Yuuna and Hataro.

"Yu….Yuuna you're pulling on my arm….ow!" Hataro tried to pull free from Yuuna's painful grip and much to his dismay, he failed.

All the while Yuuna kept walking with an angry Chie and an in pained Hataro behind her.

Looks like the day was just getting started for the children at the Young Student's Academy, and Hataro was just now getting a hard feel of it.

JUST SOME INFO

Yuuna is a pain! Sorry this chapter took me so long, I had some miner problems trying to think of what to write. So I for one am glad this chapter is out of the way, now I just have to work on chapter 11 of _When to run. That was for all you when to run fans out there!_

On another note, what do you all think Hataro's and Sakare's next siblings' genders should be, boy or girl? Keep in mind Hataro and Sakare are not related so I would like to have a gender for both families. Hell, and if you like you can give me a name for them too!

I would really enjoy that!

Thanks for reading and please review!

Other than that this is vegemaru over and out!


	6. NBP6: Babies, Request, and Yuuna…

NBP6: Babies, Request, and Yuuna…

The time read 12:46 on the local café wall located in the center of down town Konoha. Sakura sat along with Hinata at a table in the back of the café. Sakura was on her lunch break and did not want to eat alone. She called up Hinata to join her at the Million shot café and without hesitation Hinata gladly accepted her request.

Hinata thought, seeing as thou she was off today, why not. Hataro was at school, Naruto was at work, the house is much past the point of being clean, and she had already had spent about 4 hours training.

Other than that, she had nothing else to do. She was overly bored and it was running her mad. Then Sakura called and asked if she would like to join her for lunch. Much to Hinata's joy, now she finally had something to do again.

They conversed with each other as they ate, not really paying any attention to anyone or thing around them, they sat and enjoyed each other's company.

"What's going on with you? Anything new happen lately?" Sakura asked Hinata as she took a bite of her food. She did not think any new events have happen seeing as how they had an Uchiha-Uzamaki dinner last night at her house. They pretty much spent the whole night talking to each other.

"Actually, yes!" Hinata sounded rather overly excited and Sakura caught on to her jumpy mood.

"Really? Tell me, tell me!" Sakura had stopped eating and fully put her attention on Hinata.

"Well, Naruto and I were talking last night and….." Hinata stopped at the end of her sentence. She started to get all glittery and jumpy.

"Yes, you were talking and?!" Sakura wanted her to just spit it out and fast.

"Well, we are thinking about having another baby!" Hinata almost jumped out of her seat in excitement.

Sakura did the same.

"Who brought it up, you or him?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto did. At first I was kind of skeptical about it, but he made some really good points and even Hataro was asking for another sibling this morning! I have been thinking about it all day and the more I thought about it the more I really come to the same view and wanting of one just like them!" Hinata wore a lively and joyous smile.

"Hinata, this is so exciting! You two need to get started on it right away, that way our babies will be born around the same time again just like Hataro and Sakare were!" Sakura delightfully demanded Hinata.

Sakura was two months along with her second child. When her and Sasuke got the news, they both became overly excited which left Sakare in a lost state. He did not understand at first what the deal was about a new baby in the family and why it was so important so they talked to him about it and told him about all the fun and eventful things he could do with his new sidling, he soon got a little excited too. He would tell everyone he saw in the streets about his unborn sibling and would tell it to Hataro every day, which made Hataro slightly jealous and annoyed.

Sakare is only three months older than Hataro, him being born in January and Hataro was born in March. They have been told stories not just from their parents, but also from their aunts and uncles, that Sakare was overly excited about Hataro's appearance in the world, even if he was only three months old at the time. They spend almost everyday together from then until now. Saying the term "Best friends" was not even strong enough to describe the bond between the two of them. That bond that the two of them share is stronger than the bond between the Sun and the Earth. Nothing could break what the two of them share….nothing.

"Sakura, you do know that was just a coincidence, right?" Hinata asked chuckling at her friend's excitement.

"So, this time we will mean it!"

"And again, your child will be older than mine…."

"So….you two should have gotten busy on that matter some time ago…"

Hinata started to laugh now at Sakura's last statement. Sakura at first started to wonder what was so funny and why was Hinata laughing so hard. Then she remembered what she had just said and after that statement sunk into her head, she too started to share a laugh with Hinata.

"And you are telling me I should have gotten "Busy" on that matter some time ago….It too has been 7 years since you and Sasuke have had another child." Hinata was still slightly laughing, but she has started to calm down.

"It's been 7 years for you and Naruto too!" Sakura pouted.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Hokage's tower-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Alright, run that last part by me again…." Naruto asked as he put the packet of papers in his hands down on his desk.

Sasuke sighed heavily and stared at Naruto slightly annoyed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? The requests for 4 man teams were made this year."

"And this was asked by whom…?" Naruto found the request to be rather odd yet interesting.

"Some parents, academy teachers, and believe it or not, some squad leaders…" Sasuke handed Naruto another stack of papers to look through.

"Don't you think that's an odd thing to request? Have there ever been 4 man groups in the history of ninja?" Sasuke asked.

"Not to my knowledge, I quit frankly think it is a rather interesting thing to ask, and to ask it at this time….the students aren't even old enough to take the beginners' exams yet." Naruto looked closely over the papers in his hands.

"Well, there are many of them that show promise. Turning in that request now was a good thing, its going to take about a good 2 years before that can be passed, even if you start working on it now." Sasuke had a point. Something like that would take up to 2-4 years of debating before it can be passed and that's if their lucky. With the council and their stuck up bitterness, something like that could take up to 7 years to pass and by that time the students in the academy will have already been on their way to trying to make a chuunin level.

"I guess your right." Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time today.

"Lets just hope the old geezers will agree to this…"Naruto stacked the loose papers on his desk in a neat pile.

"What if they don't…?" Sasuke had asked even thou he knew the answer.

"Too bad, so sad, I'm the damn Hokage!" Was all Naruto said on that matter. Sasuke could just barely hold in a slight laugh.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Young Students Academy-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Alright everyone, I hope you all enjoyed your lunch!" Herojishi-san spoke with joy in his voice, much like he always does.

"Some more than others…." Hataro and Sakare gave a sigh.

"What happened to you two?" Noato asked as he held a face of interest.

"One name….Yuuna…" Sakare made a face at the sound of her name.

"She's not all that bad is she?" Ryouta asked.

"Bad is not even the right word to describe her, she's more like the word….gross or nasty." Sakare replied earning some chuckles from the other boys.

"She's not all that bad, well…um… she's kind of is and then again….she's…" Hataro was trying to think about a word for Yuuna that was not as mean as "Gross" or as nice as "Lovely".

"Lets just say she is something out of the ordinary" Shichirou suggested laughing.

The other boys laughed too.

"Hey there boys, what's with all the laughs this evening?" Herojishi-san asked from the front of the room.

"N, nothing!" They all answered and started to laugh again.

"Children are so odd." Herojishi-san simply smiled and let them continue laughing.

JUST SOME INFO

I'm soooo sorry about that LONG wait everyone. Not only did I not have any ideas for this chapter, I also have a hella lot of school work to do. My history test was 70 questions long and it was a written test! My teacher said that the tests are usually 130 questions long. When he said that, my whole school year went to crap from then on out!

Well, anyways here is chapter 6. I split it up into 3 parts this time. I hope no one gets lost in the story.

I also would like to hear some baby names from everyone. I need more names and I would love to hear what you guys have to say!

Other than that this is vegemaru over and out!!!


	7. NBP7:I can't stand him!

NBP7: I can't stand him!

"Hey Sakare…..you got a pencil I could use?" A boy asked from behind him.

Sakare slowly turned around toward him, an unwilling expression on his face.

"And tell me, why would I do that, Kou….?" Sakare rhetorically asked him.

Kou grew slightly irritated with Sakare's flippant response. Hataro sat chuckling lowly beside Sakare at their desk.

"Not now Sakare, I just need a pencil…" Kou told him trying his best to keep a low voice.

"You pick on me non-stop each and every day, you make fun of me because I'm an Uchiha, and you always call me "less than", and you are asking me for a pencil?" Sakare was smirking at Kou's idiotic request toward him.

"Yeah, I don't see the problem…." Kou responded folding his arms across his chest and stared right into Sakare's smirking eyes.

Sakare looked unpleased, he looked over to Hataro with a face that read "Is he serious, or is he just stupid…?"

"You're messing right, you really don't think I'm going to give you anything of mine to use, do you….?" Sakare was almost in a laugh. He would have if he wasn't in class.

"You know better than to ask me that stupid question. Do you not know, I. Don't. Like. You!" Sakare looked right back into Kou's glaring face.

"You and I the same, I feel like crap asking YOU for a pencil. But what choice do I have? None of my friends have any extras and you are the closest person to me." Kou simply stated.

"….and you did not bother to ask Hataro…?" Sakare pointed his index finger toward Hataro. Hataro slowly slid Sakare's hand away from him. He too was not a big fan of Kou.

"Hataro-sama should not have to be bothered with matters such as this." Kou simply answered smiling at Hataro.

Hataro did not ever return Kou's smiles. He felt that his smiles were fake and not honest. He really did not like it when he put "Sama" at the end of his name. It made him feel stuck-up and too proper, and that was something Hataro was not. He would much rather just be called "Kun" or just Hataro.

"Again Kou, "Sama" is not needed." Hataro sighed as he gave Kou a pencil.

"Just keep it." Hataro told him as Kou looked down at the pencil in Hataro's hand.

"Thanks Hataro- Sama! You're the best!" Kou quickly grabbed the pencil from Hataro's hand and returned back to his work, but not before giving Sakare one last glare.

"It's just Hataro…" Hataro sighed, knowing Kou would not listen.

"I really can't stand him!" Sakare growled angrily as he looked down at his worksheet in front of him.

"You and me both, Sakare…." Hataro agreed.

Noato sat at his desk and viewed the whole situation from his seat, he was surprised.

"They were talking this whole time and the teacher did not hear them….." Noato stated as he continued on with is work.

Shichirou just gave a shrug.

"He only hears what he wants to hear…."

"Noato and Shichirou, I hear you talking, but are you working?" Herojishi asked them from in front of the classroom.

"Yes sir!" Both boys responded and quickly gave each other a look.

"Told you he hears what he wants!" Shichirou quickly grabbed his pen and started to rework.

Noato gave a slight chuckle.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Hokage's office-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Naruto, mail." Sasuke said as he handed Naruto a handful of mail.

"Well, let's see who's it from…." Naruto took the mail from Sasuke and looked at one.

The mail in his hand caught his eye, he smiled.

"Who's is it….?" Sasuke asked him, seeing the smile across his face.

"It's from Garra. It's his daughter's 8th birthday pretty soon. Looks like Hataro and Sakare got an Invitation! "Naruto handed Sasuke one of the invitations from his hand.

"Really?" Sasuke took the invitation.

"Well, they sure will be happy to hear that, I wonder what to get her….?" Naruto thought out loud.

Garra's daughter, Maitsura, was very close to both the Uzamaki and the Uchiha family. She was like a sister to Hataro and Sakare and a daughter to the rest. The same goes for Hataro and Sakare with Garra's family.

"The boys will know just what to get her." Sasuke stated, putting the invitation in his messenger bag.

"I bet Shichirou got one too." Naruto looked through his other mail.

"Of course, they are cousins." Sasuke looked over at Naruto's desk. There was more finished paper work that needed to be filed, looks like it is the last of it.

"I'm going to go file these." Sasuke simply stated as he walked over to Naruto's desk and lifted the pile of finished papers.

"Is there anymore after this?" Sasuke asked.

"No, that's the last of it! Looks like I can go with you to pick up the boys today!" Naruto was excited about that. Sasuke, Sakura, or Hinata was always picking up Sakare and Hataro from school; Naruto is always loaded with Paper work that he never gets a chance to get them himself. Being able the do so is a great feeling for Naruto and the boys tend to really like the surprise.

"They will be happy to see you Naruto." Sasuke turned and walked out of the office holding the final large stack of papers in his hand to go and file them.

"Yep, I bet…." Naruto smiled as he thought about the smiles he would see on both Hataro's and Sakare's faces.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Young Student's Academy-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Yes! 5 more minutes until school ends!" Sakare cheered as he glanced up at the clock.

The time now was 2:25.

It was free time now in class. Children were chatting with their friends and playing games of tag out side. Hataro, Sakare, Shichirou, Noato, Ryouta and Reyoha all talked august themselves. They all sat at a large round table in the back of the class near the door. There was still enough room at the table to sit three more people.

"I wonder if daddy will be able to pick us up today." Hataro was really talking about him and Sakare.

"I bet he can, I just know it!" Sakare again cheered.

"Uncle Naruto!" Ryouta and Reyoha cheered at once, causing Noato and Shichirou to cover their ears from the sound of their high voices at once.

Ryouta and Reyoha noticed and chuckled a "Sorry…"

Sakare and Hataro both chuckled.

"You sound as if he's your dad…." Shichirou muttered under his breath.

The twins did not hear that but the others did.

"What's so funny boys?" there was a voice of a girl behind them.

"Hey Chie, come sit with us!" Hataro turned toward her smiling.

"T-thanks, Hataro-kun!" Chie happily sat to the left of him. She was smiling widely.

"Two more minutes man, two!" Sakare stood up from his seat next to Hataro.

"Calm yourself Sakare. The bell will ring when it is time to." Noato sighed. Each day it was like this. Hataro could not wait for lunch and Sakare could not wait to go home.

"One minute!" Sakare said excited.

"Count down with me Hataro and Chie!" Sakare still looked at the clock.

"You make it sound like it's the end of the year and the start of a new one…" Shichirou sighed.

"10….9….8….7…..6…." Sakare started to count down.

"Ah….might as well…." Noato stated.

"5….4…." Noato and the twins chimed in.

"….3……2…." The rest counted.

"…..1……" They call chimed in.

Then the bell rung and sounded.

"Yes! Time to go home!" Sakare quickly grabbed Hataro's hand and sprinted out of the class room.

"Sakare slow down! You'll hurt yourself!" Herojishi called out to them, but they were a long ways down the hall by then.

"Sakare….." Herojishi scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Alright everyone, have a great afternoon!" Herojishi stepped to the side of the door to let the children out.

They mostly ran out of the classroom, but some much rather just walk.

"Oh, they were that excited about leaving my class….that saddens me…." Herojishi sighed and turned to walk to the front of his class to get ready for a teachers meeting at 3:00.

That's when Hataro dragged Sakare back to their classroom.

"Good bye, Mr. Herojishi, have a nice day!" Hataro stood in the doorway with Sakare.

The two boys waved to him as Herojishi turned around. He smiled and waved back.

"Have a nice day Hataro and Sakare!" he waved from his desk.

"….and thanks froe coming back to say bye…." He smiled warmly.

"Sorry for running but, my daddy and uncle should be waiting for us outside so….." with that Sakare again grabbed Hataro's hand and sprinted down the hall.

"And no running!" Herojishi called as he ran to the classroom door, only to see they were gone again.

"Sakare…." Herojishi chuckled his name. That boy will always be quick on his feet; he is an Uchiha after all.

JUST SOME INFO

HOLY CRAP!

I have not up anymore chapters up since when?!

Well, it's up now……

Now you all will get to meet Maitsura! This had a little bit of my OOC Kou Katsunaji. He's a little ant huh? Well, there is a lot more of Kou to come, so ……yep……

I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest to come!

OTHER THAN THAT THIS IS VEGEMARU OVER AND OUT!!!!


	8. NBP 8: They’ll get here, just wait!

NBP 8: They'll be here when they get here!

The two boys ran outside to the front of the school where they were always dropped off and picked up from.

Sakare looked around in a quick hurry, he seemed very excited.

"Sakare, calm down, what are you doing anyways…." Hataro asked looking at Sakare as he quickly moved around him.

"I'm looking for daddy and uncle Naruto, like you should be!" Sakare stopped and stood, arms folded looking at Hataro.

"They'll get here when they get here…." Hataro sighed slightly.

"Ah, you're not excited about them BOTH being here to pick us up….?" Sakare asked raising an eyebrow and put much stress on the word both.

"Huh?! Of course I am!" Hataro stomped.

"If so, then help me look for them then…." With that Sakare went back to work to look for Sasuke and Naruto.

"…..Sakare….." Hataro sighed again.

"Hmm…..I guess it will pass the time…" Hataro started to watch guard from where he stood.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Tayaho Street-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Man, it feels great to be able to walk the streets at this time of day, huh Sasuke?" Naruto walked along side him, his arms stretched out over his head as he breathed in the fresh air.

Sasuke just nodded in agreement. He knew all too well what the feeling was like, but Naruto was always stuck, trapped up in his office.

"I'm surprised you still know your way to the academy…" Sasuke was joking and Naruto knew it, he just played along.

"Oh, who says I'm not just following you?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

Sasuke shared his laugh.

"Well, we don't want to keep the boys waiting, so, let's have a race!" Naruto suggested. He was pumped full of energy and wanted to get to the academy quickly to surprise Hataro and Sakare.

Sasuke thought of Naruto's suggestion. He saw no harm in it.

"Why not?! The loser has to buy the winner and the boys' ice cream." Sasuke agreed.

"You got a deal!" Naruto, without a sign, took off in a quick sprint. Leaving Sasuke behind where he stood.

"…..The hell, Naruto?! That's cheap! You're cheating!" Sasuke shouted as he tried to catch up with Naruto.

"Nope, you're just too slow!" Naruto laughed as he ran faster toward the academy with Sasuke tailing in behind him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-YSA-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Oi, Hataro, do you see them yet?" Sakare asked Hataro from where he stood near the gates of the school.

Hataro sighed. Sakare has been asking that same question for the past 3 minutes now. It's not like they were waiting that long. School has only been out for 5 minutes!

"Sakare, for the last time, NO! They will get here when they get here!" Hataro too was excited to see if his father would come to pick him up today, but at least he could keep his excitement down.

"Hey, why so mad, I just asked you a simple yes or no question, jezz Hataro, cool it….." Sakare was joking about Hataro's response. He found it funny.

"Sakare…..well, stop asking the same question over and over then!" Hataro knew he was just playing around. He smiled.

"Well, how long has school been out?" Sakare walked toward him.

"Hmm, about 6 minutes…." Hataro looked down at his favorite ninja watch he got for his 5th birthday from his uncle Neji.

"Wow, really? That's all….it feels like forever!" Sakare sighed heavily with slight irritation.

Hataro chuckled at this.

"Why are you in such a hurry anyways…..you got somewhere to be….a date maybe?" Hataro played around making Sakare jump.

"No way! That's gross, no girls for me! I have much better things to do with my time, like hang out with you, Hataro." Sakare chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand.

"Good! Let's keep it that way too, huh Sakare!" Sasuke sounded from behind him, he sounded out of breath.

"Daddy?!" Sakare jumped slightly when he heard Sasuke, but quickly turned around to hug his father when he calmed down.

"Uncle Sasuke!" Hataro too gave him a hug hello.

"Oh Hataro, no hugs for me, and I came all this way just for you too…." Naruto stood behind Sasuke also sounding slightly out of breath.

"Daddy!!" Hataro jumped over to his father and held his legs tightly.

"You're here Daddy!" Hataro looked up at him, smiling a large smile of joy.

"I sure am! I finished extra early today just to come get you!" Naruto kneeled down to Hataro's level and gave him a crushing hug.

"What about me uncle Naruto, you came to see me too, right?!" Sakare jumped on Naruto from behind while laughing away with Hataro.

"Yep, and you too, Sakare!" Naruto chuckled as he grabbed both boys to give them a bone crushing squeeze.

They finished their little moment shortly after, there were other parents starting to watch them. Sasuke even took a few pictures while the three of them weren't looking. He'll be sure to show them to Sakura later.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-On the way to the Hokage's tower-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Oi! No, you cheated, you can't speed hop atop of buildings, Sasuke!" Naruto complained as he pointed to a random building with his free hand, Hataro was occupying the other with his own hand.

"You just said you wanted to race, there were no rules and on penalties, so no pouting!" Sasuke smirked at his point.

The boys chuckled.

"Daddy, what are you two talking about?" Sakare asked as he looked up at Sasuke clueless.

"Well, your uncle Naruto wanted to have a little race on the way to your school, so he ran off ahead of me without saying as much as a "go", so I decided to just" win"…." Sasuke smiled down at him as if Naruto was not even there.

"Hey, you still cheated! Next time, not rooftops!" Naruto said looking at Sasuke with a glare.

"Hn, fine…" Sasuke agreed and again the boys chuckled.

"Oh, and Sasuke…." Naruto started.

"What?"

"While you're at it, why don't you tell the boys about how your pants got caught on the antenna of that house over there and I had to get you down…." Naruto started to laugh and the boys slowly looked up at Sasuke. He had a very light shad of pink all over his face, but Hataro and Sakare could still see it, they too joined in with Naruto in a laugh.

"That's not funny…..I had to buy new pants…." Sasuke said lowly, but the others could still hear him.

That only made them laugh Harder.

JUST SO INFO

Vege here, new chapter everyone and Sasuke is a little out of character in this one, but I love it, man!

I hope you all will enjoy the next chapter, the boys are told about their friend's party, and they are more than excited. Let's see what happens next, shall we….?

Till next time this is Vegemaru, over and out!!!


	9. NBP9: Yellow and red, huh…

-Yellow and red, huh…..

Back at the Hokage's tower, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakare, and Hataro have arrived. The two boys run to the woman behind the large front desk. They had to stand on their toes just to be able to barely look over the top.

"Hello, Mrs. Junoka!" Hataro and Sakare smiled up at her.

She was not inspecting the sudden sound of the two of them. She slightly jumped and quickly looked down to meet with their faces.

She slightly chuckled seeing as how only their noses and up can be seen of their faces. She leaned over closer to the edge of her desk with a smile.

"Hello there, boys! How are you this evening?" She was now able to look at their faces fully.

She could see every tooth on each smiling boy's faces.

"Great!" They both stated excitedly as they looked up to her.

Naruto had gone back up to his office to finish striating up. Sasuke waited for the boys downstairs to finish saying hello. To him, there was really no need in rushing them.

Sasuke sat in a chair now too far away from the front desk. He was close enough to be able to here mostly of what they were saying, but not all. He sat there reading the latest issue of _Grand Konoha Weekly. _Every now and then he would look up to see if the boys were alright or getting into any trouble_. _

He seen that they were having a hard time talking to Mrs. Junoka, seeing as how they were standing on the vary tip of their toes. He smiled small and put the magazine down as he stood up to help them out.

Sasuke walked up to them from behind and picked them up, holding each child in an arm. They laughed at Sasuke's sudden grab on them.

"Can you see better now?" Sasuke asked the two. They happily nodded and shared a "Thank you".

After a short time, Hataro and Sakare finished talking with Mrs. Junoka, but that is only because Naruto had come back down and seen they were still talking with her. He sighed and told them that she had to get back to her work. That was not an answer Hataro nor Sakare were happy with, but they knew what he said was right. They let her get back to her work and left with their fathers up to Naruto's offices.

-_-_-_-_-_-Hokage's office-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hey, looks like someone wants you two to come to their birthday party this weekend…." Naruto handed Hataro his invitation and Sasuke took Sakare's from out of his bag and handed it to him.

Hataro and Sakare quickly took the invitations with glee. They both looked at the envelops that the invitation was in. It was a bright shade of red with gold lettering on it that read: _To the main guest_. At the very top read their names.

"Who's it from?" Sakare asked as he ran his fingers across the gold lettering. He could tell that the paper that was used was not meant to simply throw away; this was paper that was meant to keep and show off.

"Don't ask, just open it!" Naruto told them.

They carefully opened up the envelopes and slid out the invitations. They opened it up and read the center. _You have been invited to Maitsura's 8__th__ birthday party!_

Smiles greater than the size of the Milky Way Galaxy spread across each boys face.

"No way! Really!" Hataro cheered reading the invitation over.

"Maitsura's party, really?!" Sakare asked excitedly.

"Can we go?!" They both asked their fathers, almost shouting.

"Of course you can, I don't see why not, and I'm sure your mothers will agree." Naruto chuckled at their excitement.

Naruto and Sasuke both know how much Maitsura means to the two of them. Every year when they are invited to her parties, they like to make sure they have the best present there. She always tells them that the best present of all is being able to see them, but to them it should mean more. They know just what she likes, loves, and hates, and she knows them just the same.

"Hataro, we must get to work!" Sakare was loud, but they all knew he was just excited.

"Your right, but what would Mai-chan like this year….?"Hataro asked out loud, he was not really talking to anyone in particular.

"How about you two write all your ideals down on paper and when your mothers get here, you can all go out shopping for her present." Naruto suggested. He knew the boys were not going to ask for his and Sasuke's help anyways.

"Ok daddy! Sakare lets go!" Hataro grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from Naruto's desk.

Sakare nodded and followed Hataro out of the office. Naruto and Sasuke already knew where they were going.

"Should we really let them go down to the library, you know how loud they can get?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the door to where the two boys had exited.

"Yeah, they will be fine, besides, I bet Shikamaru's down there doing his mission report, he will keep an eye on them." Naruto sighed.

He looked down at his desk. A look of confusion was shown upon his face.

"Sasuke…."

"Yeah, Naruto?"

"Was this stake of papers here when we left to pick up the boys….?" Naruto asked pointing to the large stake of papers that he had thought he had singed already.

"….No Naruto, they were not…." Sasuke never turned around to look at the papers himself.

That's when Naruto gave out a yell of irritation and confusion.

-_-_-_-_-_-Hokage's tower library-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hataro look!" Sakare pointed to a table, there sat one man and a lode of papers and files.

"What is it…."Hataro looked to where he was pointing and he saw the man.

Hataro and Sakare both looked at each other with a large grin.

Shikamaru sat there with a pen in his right hand and his chin in his left.

"These things are never exciting…." Shikamaru sighed.

He looked to his left and seen his son's backpack placed upon a chair.

Shichirou had come along with Shikamaru to the tower. He had told Shichirou that he could go home if he wanted to, but Shichirou insisted on going with his father. He enjoyed the tower's many books they had to offer and he even would get the chance to see his uncles Naruto and Sasuke again.

"Where did that boy run off to anyways…?" Shikamaru looked around lazily for his son.

He looked to his left then his right and then lastly he looked in front of him. The faces to two children he knows all too well were smiling back at him.

He was startled slightly, but quickly waved over for the two of them to come near.

"Hey you two, what are you doing down here?" Shikamaru asked the two of them as they reached his table.

"We're going to come up with the best present for Mai- chan's birthday!" Hataro and Sakare sat down across from Shikamaru.

"Oh, that's right, Shichirou is doing the same….he was here a moment ago…." Shikamaru sighed as he looked around again.

"Really, Shichirou is here too?" Hataro asked also looking around their area for his friend.

"Well, he too was looking for a present for Maitsura." Shikamaru looked at the boys again.

"Well, do you know what she would like, uncle Shikamaru?" Sakare asked as he took the piece of paper and pen from Hataro's hands.

"Well, I told Shichirou think about getting her something yellow or red…..she tends to really like those colors." Shikamaru told them, receiving a nod from the boys.

"Yellow or red, huh?" Sakare repeated as he wrote down some notes on the piece of paper.

"Oh, and she really likes ******Yuzu Kit Kat bars. Maybe you should try getting her some of those too…." Shikamaru added and Sakare wrote it down on their list. **

**"****Thanks a bunch, uncle Shikamaru!" Hataro thanked him with a large smile, which Shikamaru kindly returned. **

******Lucky for them, Shikamaru knew just what **Maitsura likes. She is his niece after all.

A short time passed and soon after Shichirou had returned to Shikamaru's table.

"Oh, there you are Shichirou where did you run off to?" Shikamaru asked his son.

"Sorry if I worried you daddy, but I was getting some ideals from Mrs. Junoka in the front. She has some really good ideals for what to get Maitsura for her birthday." Shichirou said as he took his seat next to his father.

"She did, ideals like what….?" Sakare asked Shichirou.

"I'm not telling you, and what are you two doing here anyways?" Shichirou raised an eyebrow and the two.

"Nope, we're not telling you!" Sakare retorted sticking his tongue out at Shichirou.

Shichirou simply smirked and shrugged.

"Well, if you want any help, you better start asking, her birthday is this weekend you know…" Shichirou trailed off as he waved his list of ideals in the air over his head.

The paper was filled front to back.

"No….way…." Sakare looked at his paper.

"Oh, yes way…." Shichirou smirked enjoying his friends shocked face.

Sakare quickly stood up and started to walk out of the area.

"Wait Sakare, where are you going?" Hataro called after him.

"Hurry up Hataro or we'll lose to the Nara!" Sakare called as he continued to walk out of the library.

Hataro sighed and looked at Shichirou and Shikamaru.

"Well, thank you again uncle Shikamaru, and see you later!" Hataro left from the table running to catch up with the pissed Uchiha.

Hataro have caught up with Sakare a quick time later.

"Sakare….?" Hataro looked over at his friend as they walked.

"Hataro, we are going to beat Shichirou….." Sakare looked at the piece of paper in his hands.

There were still only two ideals on it.

Hataro gave a slight chuckle.

"….Uchihas…."

JUST SOME INFO

Alright, my chapters are coming out slowly but surely. I hope you all stay with me on this…..

Any ways looks like I have to do another family chart…

Ok this is how it goes:

Hataro- son of Naruto and Hinata

Sakare- Son of Sasuke and Sakura

Shichirou- son of Shikamaru and Temari

Noato- son of Neji and Tenten

Chie- daughter of Choji and Ino

Ryouta and Reyoha- twin sons of Rock Lee and my OC Rayako

And….

Maitsura- daughter of Garra and Matsuri

So, that is just if so far. There WILL be more children later on.

So look forward to that.

Well, there was more Shichirou and Shikamaru in this chapter; I hope you all enjoyed that!

Oh and Mrs. Junoka is also my OC.

Other than that this is Vegemaru over and out!


	10. NBP10: Spring, a time of rebirth

-Spring, a time of rebirth….

"What did you write down on the list, Hataro?" Sakare asked as he drunk a large amount of apple juice at one time.

He and Hataro had been on the hunt for the perfect gift. They had gotten quite the list of possible things they would give to their friend, but they wanted to make sure what they got her was just right.

"Hmm…new sand garden tools…."Hataro read their last item out to Sakare.

"Oh, that's a great idea, she loves gardens!"Sakare excitedly took the list from Hataro's hands. With a red pen, he circled the word _Sand garden tools_.

"But, we know nothing about them, Sakare. We don't even know what goes in a garden…." Hataro sighed, he had a point.

"Well…..mommy and auntie Hinata might." Sakare thought about it and so did Hataro.

"Oh, that's right; don't you have a huge violet and rose garden in your backyard, Hataro?" Sakare remembered the sight of the beautiful mixes of reds, oranges, light purple to the darkest shads, bright pink, and sunny yellow flowers that where the highlight of the Uzumaki's backyard. It was easy to see that Hinata knows how to garden.

"Did your mom do all of that?" Sakare asked still thinking about the flowers. He would never say it out loud, but he really likes flowers.

"Umm….that was mostly my dad's doing….he thought a garden would bring out the beauty of our home…." Hataro stated. Sakare just stood there looking at him with unbelieving eyes.

"Well, uncle Naruto is creative, huh…." Sakare slowly looked back down at the list in front of him; he will remember to tell that to his parents later.

"Anyways….lets go back to the office, I think we have our gift." Sakare smiled widely as he walked toward the stairs, the list in one hand and his drink in the other.

"Sand garden tools it is then, huh?" Hataro asked walking in behind Sakare as they made their way up stairs.

"Yep, Sand garden tools it is!" Sakare looked back at Hataro smiling.

To them, that was a great gift, for a special friend.

-_-_-_-_-_-Hokage's office-_-_-_-_-_-

"Daddy, uncle Naruto, we're back!" Sakare called into the room as he quickly opened up the door to Naruto's office.

Both boys walked into the room smiling widely.

"So, did you think of anything good to give Maitsura for her birthday?" Sasuke asked the boys.

Hataro and Sakare nodded their heads excitedly. Sakare held their list up to his father. Sasuke looked down at his son's small hands and took the piece of paper gently from Sakare. He looked down at the written ideas and even smiled at some of them. He read all the way down the list until a dark red circle around the words _sand garden tools_ caught his eye.

"That's a great idea, boys…"Sasuke handed the paper to Naruto's awaiting hand. Naruto read over the paper and found the boys final present ideal.

"Maitsura does like to garden….. " Naruto stated handing the paper back to Hataro who was standing by his side.

Naruto smiled down at him, he was hoping Hataro did not tell Sakare that their backyard garden was his idea. Hataro just smiled up at his father with a slight so_rr_y face.

-_Damn…….he told him_!-Naruto shouted to himself. Hataro was going to get it later.

"So, that is a perfect gift, right?" Sakare asked feeling proud of himself and Hataro for thinking of such a gift.

"Yep, it sure is! I'm sure she'll love it!" Naruto gave them both an approving smile.

Hataro and Sakare shared a "high-5" of accomplishment.

"Now that you two are finished with your work….." Naruto stood up and walked to the front of his desk facing the boys and Sasuke.

He smiled brightly.

"How about helping out with all this _fun_ paperwork….?" Naruto was not asking them, he was telling them.

Turns out there was more paperwork than they thought. The front desk never told Naruto of any _other papers_.

Hataro and Sakare quickly turned from excited to gloomy in a matter of seconds.

"NO WAY!" the boys shouted loudly turning around quickly toward the office door.

Naruto and Sasuke just laughed.

-_-_-_-_-_-Gohoya street-_-_-_-_-_-

"Sakura, what time is it?" Hinata asked noting the light shades of the sky.

It was a light pink, orange, and purple color.

"Ah, 5:09…." Sakura took a quick glance down at her watch as she read the time to Hinata.

"Oh, maybe we should start heading home; I think we have done more than enough shopping for today…." Hinata lifted up her bag filled arms, or at least as much as she could anyway.

After lunch they had spent the rest of the day shopping. At first, they had no real intentions on spending any money, they were just window shopping. But, Sakura spotted a gold bracelet she wanted to have for the past two weeks and Hinata saw a colorful spring dress with every shade of purple imaginable, one item led to another and before they knew it, their arms were loaded with bags of their days goodies.

"Hmm, You're right….besides, I want to be able to go home and cook a nice dinner before Sasuke and Sakare get home…." Sakura agreed looking toward Hinata with an agreement smile.

They could not help but got to one more store before heading back toward home.

They stood outside of the store that read _Konoha's Baby!_ on it with shinning red and blue lights.

"Is this place new….?" Sakura looked up at the store sign.

Hinata just shrugged as she started to make her way into the baby store.

Sakura followed in behind her after the finished looking at the sign.

"Hmm…cute name…."

They looked around the store for a short amount of time, looking at everything over.

"Sakura, this store has everything!" Hinata held a baby girl one-piece in her hands that read_ #1 Daddy's favorite_.

"I know huh, look at this one!" Sakura turned the front of the one-piece toward Hinata.

"_Lord of all babies_." Hinata read out loud and gave a slight chuckle.

"Oh, that is so Uchiha…." Hinata continued to chuckle.

Sakura turned the one-piece back toward herself and laughed a little as well.

"I agree, I bet Sasuke will like it!" Sakura laughed.

They returned to exploring the store. They both seen many things they both liked, which shirt was cute, what stroller was perfect, what baby food would taste better, what color was best. They spent a good 45 minutes in there, but looking at the time, they both knew it was time to leave.

They walked back out to the late busy streets that they were once on, heading toward their way home. The streets seemed more lifelike in the evening for some reason. The lights were bright and shinning, the streets were full of people left and right, and the weather was always just right along with the smooth color rhythm of the sky.

A walk along the Konoha River was always a wonder to many people who live there. The spring was the time of new life and it sure showed it.

"My, it sure is wonderful out here, huh Hinata?" Sakura and Hinata walked homeward.

They both lived in the same direction, but the Uchiha resident was to the right and the Uzumaki was to the left. Sasuke desisted to not live in the Uchiha compound, he fought with the pain of losing his family and was able to overcome it time later, but living there would bring back to much pain. He, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Neji, and lee had spent quite a while building the new Uchiha household, but right before Sakare was born, they were finished.

But, for that time being, they just lived at their old house on the other side of Konoha. Sakura thought best if they lived closer to their friends and her family, so they moved near where Naruto and Hinata live. Naruzmaki Street, named after Naruto.

"Yes, this is quite lovely weather this evening, too." Hinata held a smile as she looked up at a newly bloomed cherry tree they were not too far from walking past.

"I wonder if, the weather will be like this tomorrow too….." Sakura was starting to gather an Ideal.

"I bet it will be, why?" Hinata looked over toward her.

"Don't you think a picnic would be great for tomorrow?" Sakura asked breathing in the fresh warm air surrounding them.

"Oh, a picnic sounds wonderful…..but, what for?" Hinata asked looking at Sakura oddly.

"Hinata, you don't really need a reason to gather up your friends for an afternoon of a good time, do you?" Sakura responded not really asking Hinata, just making a point.

"Guess not…." Hinata answered smiling.

"Good then! It's settled, we're going to get everyone together tomorrow to have a picnic at the Uchiha residents!" Sakura cheered excitedly.

Hinata just smiled along with her, looks like there is something to look forward to tomorrow…..

JUST SOME INFO

SORRY, damn, in every chapter I am apologizing for my slowness…..well, this time my computer was slow and had a virus so it stopped working for a while…..

I hope it's alright now…..I need to work on more of my chapters and I cannot afford for my computer to be slowing down on me anymore!!!!!

SO, anyways, chapter 10 is up everyone! I really hope you enjoy it and let me know if you liked it or not.

Baby names are still being desisted, so if you have some you want to throw out at me, let me know alright!

Well, other than that, this is vegemaru over and out!!!


	11. NBP11: Out smarted you, Sasuke…

-NBP11:Out smarted you, Sasuke…

Now the time read 6:20, the sky was a light purple color now, almost completely night. Naruto had finally finished his work for the night around 5:55, thanks to the help of Sakare and Hataro. They were more so forced into helping rather than it being on their own free will. None the less, they helped get the rest of the papers approved and filled away to be set out to their proper destinations the following morning.

They had left the office about 10 minutes ago and where heading on their way home. It was getting late and was close to the boy's bed time, seeing as how Hataro had already fallen asleep in Naruto's arms and Sakare was starting to doze off as he rested upon his father's shoulders, slightly leaning more weight agents Sasuke's neck as he drifted off and on out of sleep.

Not much longer now until they reached the street to where their houses were listed.

"Thanks for helping me out today, Sasuke…" Naruto smiled thankfully to his friend as a sign of gratitude.

Sasuke merely nodded as to return the favor.

"Anytime Naruto, and besides, you helped me many of times with more stressful things like building my house and painting Sakare's room…."

Sasuke went on with a list, to Naruto it did not matter, as long as he got some help; he was just fine with that.

"Really Sasuke, I get it!" Naruto had stopped him in mid sentence. Sasuke stopped, and sighed heavily.

"My bad…." That was all Sasuke said, well, that was all he was able to say.

They had now made it to the fork on their street that parted to their homes. Uchiha's to the right and Uzumaki are to the left. They had said their good-bye's and parted ways for the night, both men holding a sleeping child in his arms. Along the way, Sakare had just seemed to decide to go on and completely fall into slumber, much to Sasuke's better enjoyment. Every time Sakare would try to stay awake, he would jolt his body upright and tightens his arms around Sasuke's neck, almost killing him in the process.

Sasuke just thought it would be safer to hold Sakare in his arms, rather than letting him be killed by Sakare on his shoulders.

Now in his home, Sasuke looks around where he stood by the front door. Sakare was resting in his protective grip still as he made his way toward the stairs. Along his way, he passed the kitchen, where he heard noise and the sound of humming. He was closer now, with just taking a few steps and he could smell a sweet warm sent though out the air, like a flowing leaf, the sent danced around him freely, filling his nose with its welcoming smell.

He knew what is was, and who was making that heavenly smell. He looked into the kitchen and smiled. Just as he though, Sakura was in her own world cooking away as she continued to hum her little tune. Sasuke smiled warmly, but did not make any notice to her that he was there, instead, he continued to walk on passed the kitchen and up the stairs toward Sakare's room. He placed his son down gently on his bed and took off his shoes for him. He covered Sakare in a cotton baby blue blanket, but only half way. He knows he is just going to get up shortly once he's had his little cat nap, which means he will be up all of the rest of the night, driving his parents crazy. Oh, how Sasuke was looking forward to that. He sighed lowly and kissed Sakare's forehead, turned off the light, and left the door open for when Sakare wakes up, he will not be scared.

After which, Sasuke made his way back down stairs to join Sakura. He walked as quietly as he could yet quickly. He wanted to sneak up on Sakura, like a surprise.

He creped down the stairs, moving his foot lightly across each step he took, the floors creaking just a sight, no enough to give his position away. After a short time, he reached the bottom and quickly continued to make his way toward the kitchen.

Just as he though, she did not hear a thing. Sasuke mentally chuckled at this, for her to be a konochi, she was a little off her game.

Sakura looked to be about finished with her work, the food was all ready, it smelled like heaven in the kitchen.

"Now, just need to wait for Sasuke and Sakare to get here….what time is it anyways…?" Sakura looked up at the clock on the microwave.

" Hm…7:08…" Sakura sighed heavily.

"They should be here by now…." Sasuke had told her, he should be home around 6:50.

The real thing about it is, he was home at the exact time.

"Where is that Uchiha…?" She leaned over on the counter still looking up at the clock.

Sasuke still stood by the kitchen opening, a large grin spread across his face. Sakura was getting frustrated, and he knew it.

He heard her muttering something about body parts and manhood; something he feared had to deal with him. He started to walk into the kitchen, right up behind Sakura.

Her back was turned, still toward the clock above her. He slowly took hold of her, gently and rested his head upon her shoulders.

"Now Sakura, that would not be very nice of you, I was here on time too…." He said softly into her ear. She had jumped at the first sign of his presents behind her, now she shivered but with interest.

"Sa…Sasuke, when did you get here, I did not hear the front door…." She turned around to face him joyfully, forgetting what she was even mad about.

"The same time I told you I'd be here…" Sasuke looked at her smiling. She just looked slightly embarrass about what she was saying earlier. He's an Uchiha, of course he's home on time!

"Well then…" Sakura trailed off as she turned around and tended to her work on the counter top in front of her.

Sasuke just grinned and saw it as a sign that she felt stupid for doubting him.

"So, where is Sakare, I have not seen my little boy all day!" Sakura turned around and looked everywhere but where Sasuke was.

"He's asleep in his bed, but I'm sure he'll be up in a few minutes." Sasuke looked at her strangely.

"Oh, he must have had a long day for him to have just willingly fallen asleep on his own, wonder what those girls have been doing to my little boy?" Sakura joked, him looking the way he does, of course there will be girls waiting in line for a look at his face, even if he is only 7.

"Not girls, Naruto and I had Sakare and Hataro help us with the rest of the paper work…" Sasuke stated smiling remembering how hard it was to get the boys to help; it was like pulling teeth from a horse.

"Oh right, you went to go help Naruto today, so how was that, anything new happening?" Sakura asked with slight excitement, every time Sasuke went to help Naruto, there was always something new going on whether it is a new law or just some small information from another village, Sakura wanted to know.

"Well, some of the villager and even some teachers requested that instead of 3 man squads, there should be 4. That is not too bad of a request, but how will the groups be formed?" Sasuke pointed out, he too seen 4 man squads as a good benefit to the village, and Konoha would be the first ones to do so.

"Oh, that's interesting! The forming of the groups would be the same, just with one extra person, and now a day's children at the academy are being taught medic and health jutus, those children who show promise could be that extra squad member." Sakura said what she thought out loud, Sasuke caught on.

"Sakura, that's a great idea, why didn't Naruto and I see that before?" Sasuke praised her for her help.

"Because, I'm a medic remember…" She grinned and turned back to the counter to place the finished food on the table, she walked past Sasuke and continued to grin, he had a lost facial exasperation upon his face, like he was lost in thought, thinking that he should have thought about it harder.

She so just out smarted him.

JUST SOME INFO

Yo! What's up everyone, I know I have not updated in a long time, that seems to be the starting of all my chapter reviews, huh?

Well, anyways, I'm just glad it's done, and here now I hope you all enjoy it too. I wanted to put more to this chapter, but I so passed my 1,000 word mark…..

So the next like 2 chapters will be more of Naruto/Hinata and Sasuke/ Sakura chapters for all you people out there who like those parings like I do!

There is much more to come in the next chapter so stay with me on this.

If you have any questions about the story, please feel free to ask me! I will gladly answer!

So other than that, this is Vegemaru over and out!


	12. NBP 12: Little kids can't keep quit!

NBP 12: Little kids can't keep their mouths shut!

"Mommy, guess what I did at school today?" Hataro asked Hinata cheerful across the dinner table as he reached his arms out toward the mashed potatoes arms length in front of him.

Being only 7, his arms where still a little too short to reach, Naruto seen him struggling and smiled toward him as he slide the bowl of fluffy starch to Hataro.

He thanked his father with a quick smile, showing all his teeth, even at the age of 7, he had not lost one tooth yet much unlike Sakare, who had already lost about 3 of them by the time he was 5.

"Mommy's not very good at guessing games, how about you tell me…." Hinata suggested to him watching with a smile at her husband and son.

"Okay! Well, today we had to do partner working on our hiding skills. I was with Sakare and we where team "Double U"..." Hataro put up his left hand out in front of his face and held three fingers up making the letter "W" as he laughed at his little joke.

Naruto and Hinata both shared in on his laugh and chuckled along with him. Hataro rushed back into his day's story after they had finished.

"Anyways, Sakare and I had to hide from the whole class and they had to find us…." Hataro made a sour face as he said that sentence, showing he was not happy with how the little game had played out.

"Well, what happened Hataro, did anyone find you?" Hinata asked with chuckling in her sentence at the cute face he made.

"Yuuna and Hiroko found us…." That was all he said before he made a shivering movement that made his parents laugh a litter harder, he seemed to be more bothered with it than pleased.

"That's not funny mommy and daddy; they tried to kiss us while the teacher was not looking!" Hataro pouted as he turned his head away from his parents and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aw, sorry, sorry, you're right, please continue Hataro." Naruto chuckled out as he whipped a single tear from his eye. Hataro sure made him laugh hard.

"Uh….well at lunch time Sakare and I was having a little problem with **her **again…." Hataro pulled down on his face as he forced the word **her** out.

"Who…the Yuuna girl….?" Naruto asked as he was about ready to let out another laugh.

"Yes….**her…" **Hataro covered his little face with his hands as much as he could, trying to get her name out of his mind.

"Alright, then what happened?" Hinata was finding his story amusing, well, all his stories where amusing to begin with.

"Well, she would not leave us alone, saying stuff like "Your business is my business" and things like that. Sakare was getting tired of her really fast and I was just trying to get her away from us without having to hurt her feelings." Hataro uncrossed his arm and looked down now at his knees as he sat in his chair, looked like he felt bad for some reason.

"Did Sakare do something bad again, or was it you this time….?" Naruto asked his son with a heavy sigh, that Uchiha child was always getting his son into trouble even at a young age.

"Well, he had a meaner and ruder way of telling her to leave us alone….but it did not work, like always…." He looked up at his father, in his eyes showed that he did nothing wrong.

"She kept messing with us until Chie came along and told her to back off." Hataro was now smiling just like before as he mentioned Chie's name, a look his parents did not over look.

"Oh, you like her, don't you…?" Naruto messed with him as his son's face turned a light red color.

"No…no I do not!" Hataro was trying to defend himself in this matter, but it did not work, his father just laughed harder.

"Aw Naruto, quit it, he's turning red…" Hinata chuckled along with Naruto, much to Hataro's embarrassment.

"Alright…go on Hataro…." Naruto turned to him and smiled, Hataro just pouted and took a deep breath.

"Well, she yelled at Yuuna and made her cry, but I could tell she did not mean too…" Hataro was taking Chie's side even if he went to go help Yuuna earlier.

"I went to help Yuuna and tell her that Chie did not mean what she said, but that just wound up biting back at me…." Yet again Hataro made a sour face as he said this.

"Yuuna thought I liked her, so she dragged me back to class holding my hand, she got all her nasty germs on me too!" Hataro held his hands out to his parents for them to see, even if there was nothing on his hands.

"Aw, that's cute!" Hinata smiled at Hataro, but he did not agree.

"No it is not Mommy, it is gross!" Hataro crossed his arms and looked at her with upset in his large pale blue eyes. But that never worked on his parents, it only made them laugh harder.

"Hataro, girls don't just have germs, all children do…" Naruto told him.

"Even so, **her** germs are the worst; I had to wash my hands more than 50 times after she touched me!" Hataro rubbed his hands together in random motions, making it look like he was washing his hands.

"Well, does Chie have germs?" Hinata asked him, knowing she was going to get a rise out of him.

Hataro turned many colors of red and blue "No, she does not….just Yuuna!"

Hinata and Naruto grinned at their son; he liked Chie even if he did not want to say so.

"Oh, I see, Chie is too clean to have any nasty germs…." Naruto pressed on, he too was enjoying this.

"Yes, Yuuna is the only nasty girl I know….." Hataro for some reason felt bad when he side that, he might not like Yuuna one bit, but making fun of someone was not something her was very comfortable with doing.

"Well, tell us the rest about your day…." Hinata again suggested.

"Uh….after lunch we had to work on some work sheets about cloning and disguise, Kou asked Sakare for a pencil and would not leave him alone. I just got tired of him and gave in one of mine, but then he called me "Hataro-Sama "that really makes me mad…" Naruto had to agree, he too was not too fond of the "Sama" put at the end of his name, it made him feel like he was something above a human being and that was something he was not.

"After that it was time to go home, Daddy and Uncle Sasuke came and picked Sakare and I up from school today!" Hataro said excitedly.

"That was my favorite part of the day, until he made me and Sakare help with paper work…." Hataro narrowed his eyes at his father and Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto, what did I tell you about using the boys as your working slaves?" Hinata raised her voice slightly to scare Naruto, but not to frighten Hataro.

"Uh….don't do it…." Naruto nervously answered and shot Hataro an _You'll pay for that_ glare.

"Right, and for that, you will have to be our slave tonight…." Hinata smiled evilly at him as she stood from the table and walked off toward the living room.

Without a second thought, Hataro quickly followed in behind his mother, not wanting to get any lip from his father.

"Oh great…..little kids can't keep their mouth shut…." Naruto sighed heavily as he stood up and gathered the dishes from the table.

Tonight was going to be a long night…..

JUST SOME INFO

Oh my! That sure was something! Hataro's day seemed like fun, but boy was Yuuna a pain!

I hope you all like it and continue to read more of _New Baby Please_ coming to you soon! Chapter 12 will be her in no time!

OTHER THAN THAT THIS IS VEGEMARU OVER AND OUT!


	13. NBP13: Not a picnic, Sakura…

-NBP13: Not a picnic, Sakura….

"Sasuke, go wake Sakare up for dinner please!" Sakura called Sasuke from the dining room. He sat in the living room sitting on the couch going over his paperwork he had to turn in for his team.

He stopped his work when he heard her calling him from the dining room. He stood up and placed his paper down where he sat, he moved down the hall way and passed the dining room where Sakura was placing bowls on the table.

"Sure I'll get him, but he will be up all night…." Sasuke sighed as he looked over at her.

"Oh well, he'll be fine, just go get him!" Sakura looked over at him and smiled to assure him Sakare will be alright with waking up.

"If you say so…." Sasuke continued on his way up the stairs and arrived in front of Sakare's room door.

Just like he left it, Sakare's door was still cracked open, showing Sakare was still asleep.

"I was hoping he would have already woken up on his own, but I see he has not even moved." Sasuke pushed the door to the side and heard a slight creaking noise come from it as he slowly moved his way in.

He walked over to Sakare's bed and looked down at him in his sleep.

"Sakare, Sakare wake up…." Sasuke softly said his name by his ear, which most of the time would wake him up.

All Sakare did was roll over away from his father.

Sasuke sighed and tried again.

"Sakare…..dinner is ready, looks like mom made some of that stew you like so much…" He stopped and looked down at Sakare again before he continued, hoping he will wake up now.

"I think she put some beef and chicken in it, with some potato chunks and some carrots….corn and tomatoes too." Sasuke looked down at him again; Sakare had turned back toward him.

"Oh, and those little red peppers you like so much, man, that sound so tasty, right?" Sasuke asked not really expecting Sakare to answer.

"Don't you want to eat some of that, I bet you do…" Sasuke smirked knowing Sakare was going to give in sometime soon.

"Stop it Daddy, I'll get up!" Sakare shot up from his bed and ran to his door. He stopped and looked behind him at Sasuke. He stuck his tongue out at him and crossed his arms over his chest looking at Sasuke.

"Don't tease me like that!" Sakare quickly turned around and ran out his open room door, leaving Sasuke behind.

His father only chuckled to himself as he too exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"Next time, wake up when I call your name…." Sasuke muttered to himself as he followed Sakare down the stairs to the dining room.

He could hear him asking Sakura over and over again the same question.

"Mommy, we're having stew, we're having stew?"

Sakura just laughed as she sat the large pot on top of the table along with some bread and some raspberry tea.

Sakare knew the pot held the food he was more than looking forward to, but he also knew he could not eat until his father sat at the table.

"Hurry up daddy, I want to eat!" Sakare turned around to see how far away Sasuke was from the table. He was in the door way when Sakare yelled to him. He turned around and went back up the stairs, knowing Sakare was going to get inpatient. Sasuke would do that to him most nights when dinner was done, Sakare wanted to eat and Sasuke liked delaying his meal time.

He would always find it amusing to do that to him, knowing Sakare did not find it very funny; he still got to laugh at it.

"Sasuke, stop playing and come on and eat!" Sakura called up the stairs on her way back from the kitchen with the silverware.

Sasuke could be heard laughing from the top of the stairs, slowly making his way down to meet his family for dinner.

He arrived in the dining room and looked over at Sakare; he had a mad glare on his face as he looked back at his father.

"Why the long face Sakare, if I had not woken you up, you would have never known dinner was ready…." Sasuke walked over to the table and sat in a chair across from Sakare.

He smirked at the rotten face Sakare was giving him.

"But you do that every night!" Sakare defended himself the best he could against his father, but he always lost.

"Well, stop rushing me then…." Sasuke suggested.

Sakare huffed a large sigh and pouted turning his attention to his mother who had just reentered the room.

She sat next to Sakare which made him feel better in just seconds.

"Hey, why are you not sitting by me?" Sasuke patted the set next to him.

"Because, you're acting rotten to Sakare, and I sat next to you yesterday." Sakura smiled at her son then turned to Sasuke.

"Now, we have to share you?" Sasuke muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Stop acting like a child and eat already!" Sakura handed Sasuke a larger plat that held fluffy buttered dinner rolls on it.

"Fine…." Sasuke took the plat from her and place a roll on his napkin. He was about to hand Sakare the plat before he seen that Sakare was more interested in the stew.

"Sakare, slow down or you'll chock!" Sakura told him making him slow his pace of eating.

Sakare loved his mother's stew like Naruto loved Ichiraku ramen.

"I already asked your father about his day, so how was yours, Sakare, did you have fun at school today?" Sakura asked him.

Sakare roughly swallowed the food he had left in his mouth before answering her.

"I did, until Yuuna messed it all up with her mouth!" Sakare looked rather set off by the fact that he had just stated her name out loud.

"Oh, is she that girl that won't leave you and Hataro alone?" Sakura asked him wiping her mouth gently with a napkin.

"Yes, and she only likes us because we are Uchiha and Uzumaki!" Sakare was sure that was the reason she was always on their case.

"Well, fan girls are everywhere you go son, which is just part of being an Uchiha." Sasuke told him, looks like fan girls still chase after them, no matter what age.

"Or, maybe she really likes you for you, Sakare…" Sakura suggested giving him another shiver down his spin.

"No….that's a gross thought!" Sakare looked mortified at her suggestion and did not want to hear any more of it.

"Well, I'm sure this Yuuna girl is not all that bad…." Sasuke said it like he was sure of it and Sakare was just over reacting.

"But she** is** that bad!" Sakare knew he was not crazy.

"Oh, little kids like you think girls are crazy period, and let's keep it that way, mommy would not like having to share her little boy with another woman."

"Aw Sakura, he's only 7….he has time for all that later…." Sasuke chuckled at the ideal of his young son even liking girls.

"Well, Hataro likes a girl….." Sakare stated like it was nothing, because to him it really wasn't.

"What….." Sakura asked looking straight at Sakare.

"Yep, Chie, but he won't admit it…." Sakare had fun teasing Hataro about it.

"Oh…..well if it's Chie, than that's cute!" Sakura chuckled at the thought of Hataro blushing bright red like his mother used to do when someone said Chie's name around him.

"Oh, so he hides it well, huh?" Sakura asked her son, she thought he would know since he is around Hataro pretty much all day.

"Around everyone but me, he can't hide it under my watchful eyes." Sakare pointed to his left eye and turned on his Sharingan while doing so. Sasuke smirked.

Sakare did not use his Sharingan very often because he had no need to at his age, so none of his friends besides Hataro have seen it before.

Much like Hataro, who has pale blue Hyuga eyes, but never activates them because he has no need to.

"Wow Sakare, you're getting better with the control of the Sharingan!" Everyone knew Sasuke was very proud of his son and every accomplishment Sakare over came, the prouder he got. Whether it be his skills or just passing a simple spelling test, Sasuke was more than proud of him.

If anyone had him out matched in father of the year, it would only be Naruto.

"Yep, Hataro and I train together when I go over to his house!" Sakare was overjoyed that his father recognized his hard work, but truly, even if Sakare did not have the Sharingun, Sasuke would still seen him as Sakare, not a failure like his father did.

"Well, keep it up, and some day you'll have one as powerful as mine!" Sasuke reached across the table and placed his hand on Sakare's head, ruffling his hair in every direction in the process.

"I don't know about that daddy, yours is a little too hard to match up to…." Sakare looked at him a little down but with hopeful eyes.

"Oh that's alright, I'm sure with a little hard work and me helping you on your training, you'll get it by, let's say, age 15…." Sasuke assured him with a smile.

"Wow, you really think so?" Sakare was getting excited about it already, he only trains with Hataro because Sasuke said he would not train him until he was 10 and his mother has been training him in medicine since he was 5.

"Yep, I'll lower the age to 8 to start your training." Sasuke sat back down completely in his chair and chuckled at the glare Sakare was now giving him.

"But, I just turned 7 three months ago!" Sakare pouted.

"Well, looks like you just have 10 more to go then, huh?" Sasuke teased chuckling again.

"Well, when I do get to train, I'm going to get you for making me wait so long!" Sakare shot back proud of his retort.

"We'll see…" Sasuke just smirked, he too was looking forward to the training he would help him with in a year's time.

"Well, let's stop with the training talk and get back to family time!" Sakura demanded the both of them.

"Oh and Sasuke, by the way, we are having a picnic tomorrow and everyone is invited to come, so do please get the word out…." Sakura smiled sweetly.

Sasuke was quit while Sakare quickly got excited again.

"Really, mommy? Here at home, we are going to have a picnic with everyone?" Sakare asked smiling ear to ear jumping in his seat.

"Yes we are, aren't we Sasuke…." She was not asking him, she was telling him.

"Where did this come from?" Sasuke asked looking at her for an answer, just like before, she just smiled at him.

"Its spring time and you don't need a special reason to get friends together…." Sakura told him just like she told Hinata.

"That's true but-"Sasuke never got to finish before Sakura clapped her hands together getting his attention.

"It's settled then, here tomorrow at 6:00, we will have a picnic, so tell all your friends and Sakare, let the kids all know and tell them to inform their parents!" Sakura told the two of them.

One looked at her happily and the other was not looking forward to the gathering.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day…." Sasuke sighed heavily as he sunk down into his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, defeated.

JUST SOME INFO

Here it is everyone! Chapter 13 is up and running! I'm just glad I got it done right after chapter 12! That was great, and I hope you liked the last two chapters.

I hope you are all looking forward to the picnic as much as Sasuke, no, no, I kid man! Well anyhow, I will do the best I can to come out with the next chapter as soon as I can, you know, with school restarting and everything like that, things get left neglected…. But not this story, I promise you all that!

So please, look forward to another chapter soon!

Other than that this is Vegemaru over and out!


	14. NBP14: I'm sorry

-NBP 14: I'm sorry…

Naruto looked at Hinata in disbelief.

He felt as if he had not understood her words as if she spoke to him in a foreign language he had no comprehension of.

" Hinata...really, does it have to be tomorrow?" Naruto asked her pleadingly.

"Look Naruto, Sakura was the one who thought of it, I was pulled into it and then I thought, the ideal is not so bad." Hinata's back faced Naruto as she washed dishes from the kitchen sink.

Dinner had passed and Hataro was washed up and ready to be put to bed by his father in his room.

"Hinata, you know I like a nice party and all but-" Naruto was cut off by Hinata as she quickly turned toward him.

"Naruto, you have been so busy lately with all your work trying to get the academy and teachers together, you need a break and take some time to relax with your friends and family for once."

Naruto looked at her still not excited about having to suffer another long day tomorrow. A picnic with people like Ino and kiba was not Naruto's Ideal of a relaxing time.

"I understand what you are saying, I really do, but I don't think I'll be off work in time tomorrow...all that paper work and the meetings, I just don't see where I can fit in a free spot..." Naruto tried going around the subject as he swiftly made his way out of the kitchen.

"Hey...N-Naruto, we're not done talking about this yet!" Hinata called after him. By the time she got out of the kitchen and to the stair case, Naruto had already disappeared.

"Sorry Hinata, I think I hear Hataro calling me!" Naruto called from up the stairs.

Hinata sighed heavily and walked back to the kitchen to finish the work. She looked back at the stairs before she left and then turned to leave.

"He will go to that picnic..." Hinata harshly washed the counter tops.

"Daddy, what's the matter?" Hataro asked as he looked at his father's frustrated face.

"Nothing son, just a little tiered is all." Naruto walked over to Hataro's book case a searched thought the books.

"What story do you want me to read to you tonight?" Naruto turned toward Hataro and seen the serious look upon his face, like choosing a story was a life or death situation.

Hataro thought for a minute then smiled at Naruto.

"How about, how you and Uncle Sasuke met!" Naruto was quick to smile and walked over to Hataro's bedside.

"You really want to know, it's really long story..." Naruto asked.

Hataro nodded his head happily; he has always wondered how a man like his father and a man like his Uncle could even come to a friendship like they have.

"Well, I'll tell you some tonight and the rest later, alright?" Naruto smiled as Hataro agreed and took a deep breath.

"Well, we did not like each other at first; you could say it was almost like we hated each other..." Naruto joked as he looked at the surprised expression on his son's face.

"I thought you two were like Sakare and I, Best friends from the beginning to end!" Hataro voiced his surprise and questioned Naruto.

"Not at all, you see, when I was a kid in academy school, your Uncle Sasuke was best in our class, I'm even betting best in our school."

"We fought a lot and could never agree on anything. I wanted to show everyone so badly that I was better than him, but in the end I only made a fool of myself every time I tried." Naruto chuckled as the memories started coming back to him, to think it was that long ago.

"But why were you two like that toward each other, that's not very Uzumaki Like..." Hataro repeated the words of his mother as he looked at his father.

Naruto chuckled again and ruffled Hataro's hair.

"Because I was a kid and had no parents to fully teach me right from wrong. I would skip school, paint over the Hokage face's on the monuments and I gave everyone a hard time. I was a child who was not guided by parents like you are." Naruto smiled at Hataro.

He is thankful that he has such a respectful mindful child. He would not know what to do if Hataro turned out like him.

"That's why you did not like Uncle Sasuke?"

"Mostly, but I felt like He was a know- it -all, all the girls liked him, the teachers praised him, and the village valued him." Naruto sighed as he remembered.

"Mommy was the one girl that did not like him, all my teachers praise you and the village loves you most Daddy!" Hataro smiled as he looked into his father's eyes.

Naruto could only smile. _"Damn, I've got a great kid!" _Naruto thought to himself.

"What about you, Hataro?"

"I love you most, Daddy, always!" Hataro smiled brightly from ear to ear showing a lively smile much like his father's.

"You know what, that's all that ever mattered to me, Hataro..." Naruto smiled just the same as Hataro.

"What happened that made you two friends?"

"Well, he and I were placed on the same team and that made everything worst. We always fought and where always trying to see who was the better man, who could be at the top. Turned out, your Uncle always out shined me. As time went on we slowly came to understand each other a little better, we even came to the point where we could call each other friends."

"I don't think Sakare and I could ever be like that, we are like the same!" Hataro smiled as he mentioned his best friend's name.

Naruto could truly see the power their friendship holds at such young age, only 7 and the two would not last a day without seeing each other.

"You two are nothing alike…" Naruto joked as he seen Hataro's face turn into a pout.

"We are too!" Hataro fought back.

"My, my, you two are like day and night, like a smile and a frown, like a pot of oil and water, like winter and spring…" Naruto teased as he played around with Hataro.

"We are not; we're like cake and ice cream, noodles and broth, the sun and the planets!" Hataro threw his arms in the air and pointed to the stars and planets painted on the ceiling of his room.

Naruto laughed at the comparisons that his son came up with, for a young child, he sure had a strong mind of his own.

"That's a new one, noodles and broth…" Naruto laughed.

Hataro could only laugh back.

"I like that, showing you care about your friend means you are trust worthy and have a heart!" Naruto ruffled Hataro's hair again.

"I'm a Uzumaki!" Was all Hataro had to say.

Naruto looked at the clock placed in the top center of Hataro's bedroom wall. The time read 9:45.

"Oh, it's past your bed time young man." Naruto got up from the bed.

"No its not, the time's fast and I'm not sleepy yet!" Hataro crossed his arms in a pout as he let his body fall back onto his large mount of pillows.

"Don't fight it Hataro, it's bed time and I'll finish the story later…" Naruto walked over to Hataro's bedside and gently pulled Hataro's blankets up towards his head leaving his shoulders uncovered.

"Daddy…." Hataro sighed giving up, once the blankets are on him, it means it's no longer debatable.

"Goodnight Hataro, I'll see you in the morning." Naruto lovingly kissed Hataro on the forehead and tuned off the bedside lap shaped like a frog.

He turned to leave his room and walked toward the door.

"I love you daddy…" Hataro turned towards his father as he watched him leave.

Naruto stopped and smiled turning toward Hataro at the door.

"I love you more, Hataro…." Naruto left the room and slightly closed the door behind him leaving it cracked.

Naruto walked towards the top of the stairs at the end of the hall way and seen none of the downstairs lights where on indicating that Hinata was no longer down there.

"Boy am I in trouble or what….?" Naruto knew full well Hinata was not at all pleased with him at the moment and knowing that moved slowly to his bedroom.

He sighed heavily as he reached his bedroom door. It was closed; he reached for the door knob and turned it slowly. As he opened the door he seen Hinata was already dressed for bed and reading over her mission reports.

She heard him come in the room but made no notion to look at him.

"Is Hataro in the bed?" She asked still looking over her report.

"_I knew it….she's not even looking at me."_ Naruto shouted at himself a million times over.

"_I knew I should have just gone with it, I should have just shut up and agreed!" _Over and over Naruto shouted at himself.

"Naruto, did you hear me?" Hinata sighed frustrated but still not looking at him.

"Uh, yes…..Hataro is in the bed…" Naruto quickly shot out of his mental battle and made his way over to the bed.

He did not get in it, he only looked at Hinata.

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata asked not looking at him knowing he was staring at her.

"I know you're mad, but can you at least look at me?" Naruto asked her as he stared at her hand to see if she would put down her papers and look at him.

Hinata sighed heavily and looked forward still not looking at Naruto.

"Come on Hinata, I'm trying to apologize…" Naruto stated as he stood there waiting for her to turn her head towards him.

"Say what you have to say and maybe I will look at you…" Hinata said unyielding.

Naruto hung his head in defeat. He sighed and looked at Hinata.

"I'm sorry for earlier Hinata, I really am. I'm just so tired and the thought of a bunch of people and loud music is not my ideal of relaxing…" Naruto looked at her to see if she would respond. She still did not move.

"I was wrong and I should of let you finish but I just walked away like a kid, I'm sorry. I will finish work early so I can go…" Naruto looked back at Hinata and seen she was looking back at him

"Really Naruto, you're not going to fight back once the time comes and you will at least try to enjoy yourself?" Hinata asked him as he nodded.

"You and Sasuke won't ditch the party and got out training somewhere?" She asked him

"_Damn it!"_ Naruto cursed. She knew him too well.

"No Hinata, I will stay and socialize with the others, they are my friends after all…" Naruto agreed.

"Alright, I believe and forgive you." Hinata smiled and Naruto felt the tension from his body release with her words.

He smiled back at her and pulled the blankets back and slide into bed beside her. He laid on his back and rested his head on his pillow.

"Wow, this bed feels nice." Naruto stated earning a chuckle from Hinata.

"You say that every night."

"Well, I must be really missing it when I have to get up in the morning."

"I need a chair made out of this mattress for my office!" Naruto closed his eyes as he let the comfort of his bed surround him.

Hinata smiled and placed her report on her night stand. She turned off her lamp light and cuddled in close to Naruto.

His eyes were still closed but he held a smile on his face.

"Hinata….." Naruto turned his body towards her.

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata responded still lying close to him.

"Remember your promise from yesterday…." Naruto asked and Hinata opened her eyes and rested her head on his out reached arm.

"You want to do that tonight?" Hinata asked him, she remembered.

"You promised…" Naruto responded.

Hinata was quiet and then smiled at him.

"You're so lucky I'm in the mood!" Hinata said as she got up from her spot next to him.

"Oh am I?" Naruto watched her as she leaned over him to turn off his lamp.

All he felt next was Hinata's lips on his.

"_Oh yes, I am pretty lucky."_

Not a bad way to finish off the night.

JUST SOME INFO

It's been a while everyone, but I'm here with another chapter after such a long time. I really appreciated all of you who took the time to comment and tell me how you feel about this story, again, a million thank you and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

I hope I can get back into the grove again and make more chapters for you guys, thank you again for staying with me!

Other than that this is Vegemaru over and out!


	15. NBP 15: You are everything, daddy!

-NBP 15: You are everything, daddy!

Tomorrow came faster than Naruto had hoped for as his alarm clock sounded off on the night stand next to him. He lay in bed not ready to move and just listened to the alarm ring over and over in his ears. He glanced over at the time and yawned at the sight "7:15" was flashing in red on his clock.

"Are you going to get that?" Hinata asked as she entered the room. She smiled as she walked over to the bed and reached over Naruto to turn to clock off.

He smiled and pulled her in for a warm gentle hug and enjoyed her body against his.

"I figured you would come and do it for me…" he looked at her with smiling eyes and reached in to kiss her.

"And what if I never showed?" she played along with him in between their daily morning routine of sweet talk and kissing.

"Then I would never get up in the morning, not having you here with me would not be worth facing the day." He said sweetly as he kissed her once more.

They continued their cuddle like they tend to do every morning for a short while until the childish voice of their son filled the room.

"Ew! Why do Adults always kiss and hug each other?" Hataro rhetorically asked in his parent's door way looking in with a displeased look upon his face.

"That's what happens when people are adults; they date, then marry, then spend the rest of their lived kissing and hugging." Naruto got up from the bed and walked over to Hataro, Hinata followed in behind.

"Well if that's the case I will never get married!" Hataro shook his head in protest and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh really, and how would poor Chie feel after hearing you never want to get married?" Naruto teased him as he went and swooped Hataro up into his arms.

"So…I…I don't know I never said I liked her!" Hataro quickly tried to defend himself but his face failed him as his ears lightly grew red and his nose started to itch.

"Hataro, I don't know buddy. Your ears are starting to look pretty red…sure you aren't thinking of Chie?" Naruto teased as he spun Hataro around in his arms and laughed all the while.

Hinata got a good laugh off of the two. Naruto teasing Hataro and Hataro quite was unable to think of retaliation in his defense.

"Alright Naruto, I think he's had enough." Hinata chuckled as she took Hataro from Naruto's arms and placed him back on the ground.

"Go wash up and get ready for school Hataro." Hinata gently ordered.

Without a word Hataro nodded and left his parent's room down the hall to his own room and started to do as his mother told.

"You tease him every time Naruto." Hinata now turned to her still chuckling husband.

"And you would think he is use to it by now, it's not just me saying it. Even Choji sees the fondness between them. Personally I think it's cute!" Naruto chuckled.

"Either way Naruto, you know how that gets to him…" Hinata tried to help in Hataro's defense, but even she could not lie. Hataro and Chie are pretty close and tend to get along well together.

Hataro's conversations where only about two people, Sakare or Chie.

"Hinata, I know but I can't help it! It's too cute! Only 7 and he already has a future wife. It looks like that is another thing I beat the Uchiha at." Naruto grinned at the thought.

"What? Hataro and Sakare are not a contest, Naruto." Hinata sighed.

"They are not a contest but future leaders of their clans. Of course we as their fathers have high hope and expectations of them, so I as his father expect him to marry before the Uchiha heir that's all." Naruto chuckled again at the thought.

"You really think you will be able to control that aspect of his life? Let the boy grow on his own Naruto. He will not be a child forever." Hinata knows if Naruto could keep Hataro a child for the rest of his life Naruto would hop at the opportunity to keep him that way.

"Well for now I will enjoy my son as a child as much as I can, Hinata." Naruto assured.

"I am sure you will but keep this in mind Naruto, your child's future is not something you will get to control. Let me ask you this, what if Sakare gets married before Hataro anyways, then what would you do?" Hinata asked but did not wait for his answer, she left the room and headed for the stairs.

Naruto thought about her words carefully for a moment. He knows she is right. A child changes and grows with time. But Naruto as his father feels sure he will be able to have the most impact on Hataro's future plans.

"I understand Hinata….but either way my son is still getting married first, and even if he does marry after Sakare my grandchildren will still be cuter…" Naruto laughed to himself and was pleased with his conclusion.

"Dad, are you alright or just crazy?" Hataro once again stood in the door way of his parent's room and looked in to the sound of his father's laughter coming from his parent's room.

The two looked at each other strangely; they just stood there and looked right at each other in the eyes.

"….uh…" Naruto stood there and looked at Hataro. He smiled again.

"I am pleased…quit pleased, son." Naruto ruffled Hataro's hair as he left the room and whistled as joyful tune as he walked down the hall and headed for the stairs.

Hataro watched as his father left with as skip in his step.

"…Pleased with what?" Hataro left the question alone and followed behind his father on his way down stairs.

Time had passed and breakfast had concluded. Hataro had finished getting ready for school and Naruto had gathered all his at home work he finished the night before.

Like every morning they two of them said their goodbyes and I love you to Hinata and carried on their day.

The air was light and had slight warmth to it; plants where fresh and lively yet the sky held a light hue of grey clouds that randomly scattered about in the Konoha sky.

Naruto and Hataro walked side by side down the street towards the academy. People waved and smiled like they do every morning and called out to their beloved Hokage and his heir.

That's when Hataro got to thinking….

"Dad, how does it make you feel when people know your name everywhere you go? How does it feel when people depend on you to protect them? How does it feel to be needed like you are, dad?" Hataro asked after a while of walking and waving at random villagers as they passed by the shops in the market place.

Naruto's answer did not come quickly for his son's question came as a sudden surprise. He never thought about how these things made him feel, he just thought about the people he has to protect day to day whether that is his family, friends, or countrymen, he feels that the people should come first.

"Honestly Hataro, I never really thought about my feelings towards that…" Naruto smiled at Hataro as he walked close beside him.

"Really? Well, think about it from now on and tell me soon!" Hataro is patient and is always willing to wait for his parents.

"Why do you ask all the sudden, Hataro?" Naruto was curious, Hataro surprise him in new ways every day.

Hataro smiled large and wide showing off his inherited Uzumaki smile.

"I want to be just like you when I become Hokage someday!"

Naruto was flattered, highly.

"Why, Hataro, what is it that make you want to be a Hokage like me?"

Hataro was quiet then, he wanted to say the right words. He was in deep thought, as deep as a seven year old can get anyways. When he finally found the words he wanted to say he smiled just as he did before.

"You are everything, daddy, that's why!" was all Hataro said, or rather that's all he would allow his father to hear for now.

By the time he answered they had reached the academy. Hataro held out his answer on propose. He wanted Naruto to dwell on what Hataro had just said to him and have it running around in Naruto's head all day.

"We made it! Thank you daddy for taking me to school, I'll be good I promise and I'll see you later! I love you a million!" Hataro stood on his tip toes to reach Naruto's face. He had to pull Naruto's head towards him since he is so much shorter than his father.

He planted a soft kiss on his father's cheek and giggled as he quickly ran way towards the academy gate. Once Hataro reached the gate he turned around to wave to Naruto once more before disappearing into the large crowd of children.

Naruto stood there with his eyes fixed solely on his son as Hataro merged into the sea of children running around the boundaries of the gate.

He just watched and did not move until Hataro tuned and waved at him. He found himself waving right back just as happily as his son did.

But once Hataro entered the gate he went back to the way he was, he just stood there.

A firm hand was placed on Naruto's right shoulder. He had no need to turn to see who it was, that grip was all too familiar to him.

"If you keep staring like that the parents will start to think you are a predator…" Sasuke joked as he stood beside Naruto.

"Look who's talking, now we both look like child stalkers…."Naruto and Sasuke stood there looking at the gate. The sight seemed strange from a distance away.

Luckily for them no parents thought anything creepy of it.

"We better go before you are late for work…." Sasuke sighed as he turned and started to walk the opposite way of the academy.

"Come on Naruto, you can't spend the day here…" Sasuke sighed as she stopped walking and waited for Naruto to catch up.

"I can if I want to, I am the Hokage…" Naruto walked in behind Sasuke.

"You are hopeless…" the two men went on their way towards the Hokage tower.

"This time Sasuke, I think you are right…." Naruto smiled as he covered his eyes and held his head down.

Strangely he wanted to laugh.

"Are you alright, or are you just crazy, Naruto?"

From that point on Naruto just went into a fit of laughter.

Everything reminded him of Hataro….

JUST SOM INFO

Wow, wow, wow, everyone! How have you all been? I know it's been way to long since I updated this story but I have another chapter for you guys! I am sorry for the wait, but I want to take this time to really thank all of you who have stayed with me and this story. I am overjoyed to know that there are still people who look forward to new chapters even if I have not updated his months! WOW and thank you honestly! I will try my best to not let my writing slip like this again, but we will see soon… I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I plan on making many more just for you guys! Again a million thank you!

-Love Vegemaru


	16. NBP 16: Was she crying?

-NBP 16: Was she crying?

"Here we go again…" Sakare sighed as he looked down at his returned test marked with a "B+" on the top left corner stamped with bright red ink. He glanced over to his right and quickly looked at Noato's test; he was disappointed to see a bright "A+" planted proudly on his paper.

He then shifted his eyes to the left and glanced over Hataro's paper and sunk low into his chair. Again Hataro got an "A++" on his test. Sakare felt like this should be nothing new; he is a "B+" student, but when you never get a single "A" on a test it starts to eat away at him.

"Every time!" he quickly flipped his paper over with force and pushed it away from him. He folded his arms over his chest and sunk lower into his chair.

"You will do better next time Sakare!" Hataro smiled at him as he reached for Sakare's abandoned test.

"No I won't. You say that every time and look what happens, "B+" again!" Sakare sat up and pointed to the bright "B" in Hataro's hand.

Noato chuckled at his frustration.

"If he says it every time then maybe he is your curse."

"Not even!" Hataro leaned back in his chair and made eye contact with his cousin. Noato is always the one to putting Hataro in the "bad guy" seat.

"Maybe you need to study more instead of always training." Shichirou commented.

Sakare flicked him on the back of his head.

"Not everyone is meant to be book smart, Nara…" Sakare narrowed his eyes at the back of Shichirou's head.

Shichirou was used to the sudden thumps from Sakare, but they still hurt. He did not even turn around to meet Sakare's eyes He knew it would just happen again.

"Training is way better than studying…" Ryouta and Reyoha high-fived in agreement and chuckled.

"Yeah, and that is why you both keep getting "D-"on all your test." Noato pointed out which made the twins stop and look down in shame as their friends laughed.

"Not cool, Noato…" they muttered while folding their test and stuffing them in their pockets

The morning passed quickly for the students as they went though out their studies in the art of tactics on the battle field.

2:15 rolled around as the class all stood in a single file line. They stood arm to arm and faced their teacher as they received instructions. Today they were learning about chakra control.

The teacher ordered them to grab a group of three and stand in front of a tree.

The students quickly scrambled about finding their friends and running for the best tree with the tallest truck.

Noato, Shichirou, and Ryouta quickly formed a team. Ryouta formed a group with his other friends. Hataro and Sakare still had one last open spot and pickings between the remaining students were getting slim.

"Uh we still have an opening…" Sakare looked around for another person to join them.

"Look, Chie needs a group!" Hataro seen her alone and waved at her to come over.

She smiled wide and started to make her way towards them, but she was pulled by her arm as her friend pulled her over to their group.

"You can be with us!" her friend smiled at her as she led Chie away.

"But…Hataro…" She sighed as she was led away but looked back at Hataro as he slowly lowered his arm. He seen her pulled away and his smile faded.

"Looks like your girlfriend is taken." Sakare watched as she was pulled away.

"Shut it, she is not my girlfriend…but we still need a partner." Hataro pouted as he looked away from Sakare.

"Everyone it taken, looks like it's you and me!" Sakare was excited that he would only be working with Hataro.

Then again…

"Sakare, Hataro, thanks for saving my spot!" A loud girl called from a short distance away as she ran over to them waving and laughing.

"Oh dang!" Hataro muttered as he looked at the owner of the voice.

"Don't you have some other friends…?" Sakare asked her as she approached them leaning in for a hug.

"But you are my friend, my Sakare!" She smiled wide as her hug was refused by Sakare.

"Yuuna, that's not what he meant…" Hataro sighed; he was over everything by this point. He could care less who joined them now. If it was Yuuna, then so be it.

"Why did you add "my" when you said my name?" Sakare asked disturbed but his question was ignored as Yuuna turned her attention towards Hataro.

"Hataro, you look upset. "She eased her way over towards him. He turned his back and continued to pout.

"I don't want to talk about it…" He looked down and kicked some pebbles from around him.

Chie watched from across the field as she watched Yuuna ease over to Hataro. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist.

"She waited until everyone was picked to show up and take my spot!" Chie hissed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't touch Hataro, Yuuna!" Chie looked over at their group, if looks could kill Yuuna would be no more.

'Chie, you like Hataro?" Chie's friend asked her as she watched Chie clinch her fist.

Chie was quiet at first and released her fist before she turned around slowly to face her friend.

"No it's not like that, we just grew up together and we are really close and all…" She turned her head back towards Hataro's group and stared at him from across the field.

"Well, it looks like you like him…a lot. You do know he is the son of the Hokage and the Hyuuga hire. He must already have an arranged marriage lined up or something. What makes you think you have a chance with an Uzumaki?" Her friend laughed.

Chie turned back towards her but could not say anything. She never thought about it that way, she never thought about just how important Hataro really is. Not just to her, but to his role as son of the Hokage and the son of a Hyuuga.

"See what I mean, and hey if you don't have a chance then there is no way that Yuuna would have one either, so give it up." She laughed as she walked away from Chie to meet up with the other member of their group.

She left Chie there to look across the field and watch Hataro, her whole world felt crushed with her few words. Chie felt hopeless as she looked at him and Yuuna.

She was miserable…

"It's not true." She stopped herself.

"Hataro does care!" She softly smiled as she wiped her eyes that were starting to water. She looked back at Hataro, smiled big and walked away towards her group.

"What does she know?" Chie shrugged off her friend's words and went on her way with a smile on her face and a single tear in her eyes.

Hataro turned to see Chie running off and wiping her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Was she crying?" He asked himself as he continued to watch her.

"I'm sorry, Chie…"

Hataro truly did care.

JUST SOME INFO

Wow, long time no chapter, right? Sorry, college is no joke! But I promised myself I would get on this story again for you all! So here is a much needed chapter and I hope you all like it. I felt bad for Chie as I wrote this. Let's see if things get better… sorry again!

Other than that this is Vegemaru, over and out!


End file.
